Dreams and Reality
by kmg7221
Summary: Prologue to a story in progress. All characters are based of Tite Kubo's Bleach. It will be a mixture if everything, bit will build on a romance between Ichigo and Rukia for all those who like that pairing. Please enjoy, more to come :)
1. Prologue: Recurring Dream

Prologue: Recurring Dreams

The dream always starts off the same. I am lying on my back, looking up at a clear blue sky. I feel no pain, although I know that I should. Instead I feel at peace knowing that I have left everything whole. I know that everyone that I care for and love will be safe and free from harm. I turn my head to the right and I see flames subsiding and my name being shouted. "Rukia", some unseen person shouts. I see a tall figure running up to me, but their features are clouded. I can feel myself smile up to this unknown person and feel their tears washing over my face. They gather me up in their arms and whisper in my ear, "I love you", and I smile up at this faceless person and tell them how sorry I am that this is how we will part and that I have always loved them. Then the lights fade away and everything becomes black.

Rukia wakes up with a start. She has had this dream now for many years, in fact she recalls it even from her childhood in the Rukongia District In the soul society. She looks around her small room, which happens to be a closet. She has been living in this closet now for several years now. The closet is in the bedroom of Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper. Rukia gazes at Ichigo thinking how comfortable they have become with their odd relationship. In the early years he always saved and defended her, but as she slowly got her powers back and they became a team. Rukia smiles wistfully to herself knowing that no matter what Ichigo will always be her protector in black armor.

Ichigo opens his eyes and notices that Rukia is staring over at him again as she does every morning at this time. "Rukia what the hell are you looking at, it is 3am some of us are trying to sleep." Rukia glowers at him, "I know that some of us are trying to sleep asshole, maybe if you would not snore so much, I wouldn't have to wake up." Ichigo with a rather perturbed look on his face balks at this idea, "I may snore, but you talk in your sleep. Do you know how many nights I have heard you crying and have had to wake you up because you sounded so sad? Yet when you wake up in the morning, you don't remember…what do you dream of anyways Rukia…" Rukia stares at Ichigo with a look of shock on her face. She has no idea what he is talking about. Is there more to her dream than the part she always remembers? Rukia is quite for a moment; should she tell Ichigo about this dream or should she let it slide. She looks at Ichigo, though never meeting his eyes and whispers, "I don't remember." Ichigo looks at her with a look on his face that says I don't believe you, in a hurry to change the subject Rukia tells Ichigo, "We have to get up in 4 hours for school go to sleep, we don't want to be late." Ichigo looks at Rukia wanting to tell her that she is full of shit, but decides to let it drop for now. "Goodnight Rukia, pleasant dreams", says Ichigo and Rukia responds "goodnight Ichigo."


	2. Chapter 1 The Following Morning

Chapter 1: The Following Morning

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP….Rukia cringes as she hears the alarm going off again for the third time. "Ichigo must be tired…" she thought to herself. She knew that after their conversation earlier in the morning that he had a difficult time falling asleep. BEEEEEEEEP….."but dammit I couldn't fall back asleep and I am awake and dressed ready for school, and he is just lying there hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock…..BEEEEEP"…."ENOUGH" hollers Rukia as she slings open the closet door and hurls a pillow at Ichigo's head. Ichigo jumps up with a start, "what the hell is your problem Rukia!" Rukia glares at him, "we will be late for school this morning because your lazy butt refused to wake up" Rukia looks Ichigo up and down and suddenly her face turns beet red "you need to put some…some…cl-clothes on…." Ichigo looks down and realizes that he hopped out of bed so quickly he didn't realize that all he was wearing just his tidy-whities. Although he can feel his face turning red he looks at Rukia and smile "like what you see…" Rukia opens her mouth and closes it then turns around and shuts the closet door. Ichigo smiles to himself as he gets dressed realizing that he may pay his boldness.

Ichigo and Rukia walk to school in silence. They are in the last year of high school and will soon entering college next year. At least that is what Ichigo plans on doing, Rukia is not really of this world so he is unsure of her plans, but can't imagine school without her. "So Rukia what are you dreaming about every night" Ichigo asks. Rukia stops walking and looks at Ichigo knowing she will have to come somewhat clean about her dream "I have had the same dream every night for as long as I can recall. I am lying on the ground looking at the sky, there are flames subsiding around me and I hear someone call my name, but I can't see who it is. As far as what I dream about that requires you to wake me up, I do not know." Ichigo looks at Rukia as if trying to determine if she is telling the truth finally he says "well that is weird. I wonder if it is a premonition of something to come. If it ever changes will you let me know?" "Of course Ichigo" Rukia says quietly. They continue their walk to school in silence.

Rukia and Ichigo finally arrive at school by the time second period has already begun. As they enter the classroom together they can feel all the students' eyes staring at them inquisitively. "Rukia and Ichigo arriving late together as always. Since you two seem to enjoy spending time together you will not mind spending your time after school cleaning together will you…"their teacher tells them. "No mam" they say in unison. Rukia looks at Ichigo, "dammit Ichigo if only you would wake up on time we wouldn't always be late…" Ichigo looks at her a shrugs "then don't wait for me leave when you get dressed…" Rukia is glaring at Ichigo as if she wants to kill him, no one not even their closest friends know that they have been living together now for years. "Idiot" she whispers "now everyone is looking at us wondering what our relationship is…" Ichigo clears his throat, "like I said when you finished getting dressed instead if meeting me at my house just go to school alone." Rukia shakes his head "he thinks he is so smooth" she thought to herself, but still people in the classroom were looking at them suspiciously, "it is going to be a long day"

Rukia looks at the clock, it is an hour before lunch. She glances over and sees that Ichigo who is pretending to read is sound asleep. She is sleepy herself. She decides to rest her head on her arms and maybe take a catnap…..

Rukia is standing in the center of a burning field. She looks around and cannot see anything through the smoke and flames. "I am alone" she thought to herself. She does not recognize where she is. "Is this how I will die by being engulfed in flames" she cries to herself. Suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her chest and looks down to see blood forming pooling out of a wound. She slowly slumps to the ground which is covered with snow. The flames are beginning to subside. Above her is a clear blue sky and in the distance someone shouts her name…."Rukia, Rukia …RUKIA!"

Rukia feels herself being shaken, "Rukia" she hears her name again and slowly looks up. Ichigo is staring down at her with a concerned look on his face. She reaches up to rub the sleep out of her eyes and realizes that they were wet and that her face was covered in tears. She has no idea why she was crying. She had her dream again and it was different from her usual dreams though she could not explain now. She looks at the clock and realizes that it is lunch time. "Rukia" Ichigo says in a concerned voice "what do you dream about that makes you cry…." Rukia stares at Ichigo "I don't know Ichigo…I just don't know." Ichigo reaches his hand down to Rukia who accepts it and helps her up, "let's go grab a bite to eat, Rukia." Together they walk out of the classroom unaware that were holding hands.


	3. Chapter 2 After School Cleaning

Chapter 2: After School Cleaning

Finally the bell rings and school comes to an end. However, Ichigo and Rukia have to stay after to clean for showing up to school late. "Rukia…Ichigo" Orihime says as she comes running over to them. Orihime has always had feelings for Ichigo, but he remains unaware of them. She knows that she will never share the bond that Ichigo and Rukia have and has after some time accepted whatever their relationship may be. Rukia and Ichigo turn to look at her and Rukia smile and gives her a hug hello. Orihime hugs her back thinking how when they first met Rukia was fairly cold towards everyone. "Would you like me to stay after school and help you guys clean" Orihime asks the pair. "Nah" states Ichigo "this will not take us to long and besides are we all meeting at the library this evening to study?" "Yes we are….well I guess I will see you guys later then…" Orihime says as she turns and leaves.

Rukia watches her friend leave and gives Ichigo a sideways glance "you know she has a crush on you right…" Ichigo looks at her with a bored look on his face, "yes I have known that for some time now, but I only see her as a friend. Anyway let's get this work done with so we can leave." Rukia sighs, "I don't know why they always make us do chores when we show up late, evidently it is not teaching us any sort of lesson." Ichigo laughs at this "for once your analysis of the situation is right….it's a miracle…" Rukia gives Ichigo a haughty look "well sir I have been living in this realm for several years now" Ichigo smiles at Rukia, "eh, let's forget about this punishment all the school faculty has left, who will know." Rukia nods her head in agreement, "silly humans and their stupid punishments. In the soul society if they punish you will never again make the same transgression." Ichigo stares incredulously at Rukia, "but they tried to execute you for giving me your powers and helping me and yet here…" Rukia cuts Ichigo off before he could finish his sentence. "…..fool" is all she could say because Ichigo is right. She was nearly executed for getting to close to this human and yet here she still is 3 years later still by his side. Rukia smiles to herself wondering what would the soul society do if they found out that she was in lo….Rukia stops in her tracks and Ichigo runs into her. "Why did you stop" Ichigo asks, but Rukia didn't hear him, she was still mortified by the thought she nearly had. She liked Ichigo, but surly she did not love him. Rukia looks up at Ichigo, "sorry I was lost in thought…"Ichigo shakes his head, "come on idiot lets go get some ice-cream." Rukia's eyes light up Ichigo knows that she loves ice-cream, together they walk to the ice-cream Shoppe.

Ichigo is watching Rukia eat her ice-cream. In fact he is staring at her so intently she is starting to feel self-conscious. "What" she finally exclaims. "Tell me Rukia what did you dream about today" asks Ichigo. Rukia shakes her head and looks at Ichigo "I can't really remember, it was like my usual dream, but different. I can't though remember what was different about it. I didn't even know I was crying until I rubbed my face. Sorry Ichigo I just can't remember." Ichigo looks silently at Rukia for a minute, "maybe we should go see Mr. Urahara and see what he thinks about these dreams." "Don't be silly Ichigo it's just a dream. It is not something that we need to consult someone about. I don't think there is a hidden meaning, it's just a dream. Besides it is no one's business what I dream about they are my dreams and if I want to share them that is up to me no one else." "I know Rukia, but these dreams have been occurring for years, I am just worried about you that is all." Rukia sighs, "Ichigo please don't worry yourself over it. I will try not to cry in my sleep if I can help it…or if you want I could probably go find somewhere else to live" Rukia looks away and Ichigo grabs her into a bear hug "idiot I do not ever want you to leave, if you have to cry then you can cry on my shoulder. If you have a nightmare I will be there to wake you up from it. I will always be there for you…" Rukia looks up into the reddened face of Ichigo, her eyes bright with tears. "Fool" Ichigo tells Rukia as he slowly leans over and plants a gentle kiss on her lips. Both seem equally surprised by this turn of events. Ichigo slowly raises his head and looks at Rukia, "let's go home" Rukia is so surprised that all she can do is nod. Together the pair walk home side by side wondering how their relationship has just changed.


	4. Chapter 3: So much for studying

Chapter 3: So much for studying

Rukia and Ichigo enter the library where the meet Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, and Ishida. They agreed to meet at the library to study for their upcoming end of term test. Ichigo had no desire to study because despite his bad attitude and lack of interest towards school he was at the top of their class. He had something else that he wanted to do, it was just something he needed to do without Rukia present. "Hey guys" Rukia greets everyone. Their friends all turn to look at them, "how come you two always show up together" ask Ishida in a slightly smug voice. Ichigo glowers at Ishida and Rukia looks at him surprised. "Yeah, do you have to wait for each other to get dressed all the time…?" Tatsuki chimes in. Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and Tatsuki all look at each other and start laughing. Rukia realizes they were talking about the incident this morning at school. Just as she was about to open her mouth to lay into them, Ichigo steps in front of her stares each person in the group down and says menacingly, "it was a misunderstanding." They all look at him and decide it best to let the subject drop. "So are we going to study or not" asks Orihime trying to change the subject. Chad who is a man of few words stands up and says "no" and leaves. Ishida gets up and says "I have some things that I need to take care of I will see you guys later, we will have to reschedule this session." Tatsuki get up after checking her watch, "sorry guys I have work, I will see you all at school." Orihime looks at Rukia, "hey Rukia let's go have some girl time. Want to go shopping?" After a moment of thought and some of Ichigo's money the two leave, Rukia looks behind her "see you tomorrow Ichigo."

Ichigo can't believe his luck. He enjoyed having Rukia at his side, but needed some alone time this evening because he wanted to go to Urahara's Shop alone. He needed to talk to someone about Rukia's dream and the man always had a way of knowing things. Urahara was an odd fellow, a former captain turned store owner. "Ichigo, how nice to see you what can I interest you into buying today?" Ichigo shakes his head at the shop owner "no I have come for information…not to buy your worthless crap." Urahara pretends to look hurt, but he doesn't care. "Well Ichigo what kind of information do you seek; information on hollows, secrets of the soul society, how to bring world peace….." Ichigo stares at him with a look on his face that implies don't be ridiculous. "No it is about Rukia….she has been having this recurring dream for years now. She claims it is always the same, she is on the ground, the sky is blue, flames that are around her are subsiding, and she hears someone calling her name, but does not know who…" Urahara looks unimpressed "so Ichigo everyone dreams many people have dreams that can occur on a nightly basis it doesn't mean it is anything." "Urahara I know that, but so many nights she has woken me up because she is crying, but she doesn't know why…." Urahara stares at Ichigo "I see, could it be that she is special to you and because of this you are making a mountain out of a mole hill." Ichigo looks at the shopkeeper and says angrily "I know these dreams are not natural and I know they mean something. My gut is telling me this and if there is one thing I believe firmly in is instincts and my instincts are screaming something is wrong with this situation." Urahara sigs, "well does Rukia know you are here," Ichigo looks at Urahara with narrows his eyes at him "fine…fine….if you bring Rukia in and she agrees to it maybe we could hypnotize her and that will give her more information on her dreams. Because if they mean something like you think that they do then I will need more information to go off of. Bring her by and we will go from there." After a moment of thought Ichigo agrees with the Urahara, " I will see if I can convince her to come in."

Ichigo arrives home later than expected. He looks in the closet and finds that Rukia is fast asleep clutching what looks like a stuffed rabbit or bear. "So that is what you wasted my money on…." Ichigo says quietly to himself. He reaches over and pulls the covers up over her sleeping form. "I will find out why those dreams haunt you, Rukia" he bends over a places a soft kiss on her forehead. Rukia slowly opens he eyes as he raises his head and smiles at him, "goodnight Ichigo" and she drifts back into sleep. "Goodnight Ichigo" those two little words caused his heart to pound. He remembers their kiss earlier today and smiles to himself. No matter what I will protect, no matter what. He is startled by how protective he has become towards Rukia, could it be their relationship is changing…it started off as student and teacher, then the student grew stronger than the teacher, then they became comrades though he was stronger than her, and now…what are they now. "I am too tired to dwell on these thoughts now…" he says out loud to himself. He glances at the closet to which he left the door open and softly whispers "Goodnight Rukia."


	5. Chapter 4: Hypnosis

Chapter 4: Hypnosis

Ichigo yawns as he stretches his arms over his head. He looks at his clock curious to see what time it is, the clock reads 11am. "Oh shit" he says out loud "I must have forgot to turn on my alarm." He sighs and glances towards the closet thinking that Rukia probably went to school without waking him. Finally deciding to get out of bed he walks over to the closet and is surprised to see that Rukia is still asleep, cuddling up to that rabbit thing she bought. He down and shakes her awake, "Rukia wake up we have over slept…" Rukia opens her eyes and looks up at him…"evidently I forgot to turn on the alarm, it is already after 11 so we might as well skip school today." Rukia nods her head in agreement, "your right it would be pointless to go now. However, I think as punishment for forgetting to turn on the alarm you need to fix us some breakfast because I am hungry." "Fine, whatever, just meet me downstairs," Ichigo responds and leaves the room.

Rukia walks into the dining room and waits for Ichigo to finish cooking. She once again had the same dream last night, except that it was different. This time she died in her dream, although she thinks to herself, maybe I have always died in the dream. Lost in thought she didn't notice as Ichigo set down a plate in front of her. "Rukia…..Rukia…" she finally looks at Ichigo "oh sorry I was lost in thought. Oh you made my favorite, scrambled eggs and toast, yummy. Thanks, Ichigo." Ichigo looks at her, "no problem Rukia." They eat in silence for a while "Rukia…I went and talked to Urahara yesterday about your dream. I know you didn't want me to, but I couldn't help it. I am worried that these dreams are more than just dreams. Urahara thinks that maybe he could hypnotize you and find out more information about your dream." Ichigo prepares himself to deal with Rukia's anger over speaking to the shopkeeper without her consent, instead she surprises him, "very well Ichigo we can go see him today."

They walk together in silence to go see Urahara. Ichigo is still shocked that she agreed to do this without putting up a fuss. He wonders if something in her dreams have changed, but he knows better than to ask right now. They finally arrive at the shop. Urahara greets them "Ichigo, Rukia…are you ready for some hypnosis. I have sent Yoruichi to get us the hypnosis potion. I have elicited her help for this event" he exclaims excitedly. Just then Yoruichi walks into the room holding up what looks like a bottle of wine, "I have got it, the hypnosis rum. Best hypnosis elixir sold in the soul society." Ichigo looks at the pair, "I thought we were hypnotizing her, not getting her drunk." Urahara smiles at him "alcohol is the best truth serum. Actually we will all be drinking this and will all get to see what she is dreaming of every night. The reason all of us are going is because sometimes dreams can be a dangerous place to venture into. There are hollows that live in the dream realm and they are very difficult to fight. If they injure you in the dream realm your body in this realm will be injured. Also if they kill you in the dream realm you are dead here as well, so the more people the merrier." Ichigo looks shocked, "I thought this was just going to be some basic hypnosis. You would swing a pendulum in front of her and it would make her sleep and she would be able to give us more details about her dreams. I didn't think we would be venturing into another realm where we could be killed." "Ichigo" Yoruichi says in a stern voice "this is the only way to see the truth. Surely you weren't fool enough to think that there would be an easier way. The only way to discover what someone is dreaming of is to actually enter that realm. If we were to perform basic hypnotism she wouldn't be able to tell us anymore about her dreams than she can now. This is the only way." Finally Rukia stands up she has had enough, "fine everyone let us drink the elixir and get this over. Let us go traipsing in my dreams." Urahara claps his hands together, "that's the spirit Rukia."

The four of them settle in them sit around a table. Urahara has turned the sign on his shop window to closed and locked the door to ensure that no one disturbs them. Yoruichi pours the hypnosis elixir into four glasses, "ok bottoms up everyone. The elixir will either work right away or you may have to drink the entire glass, before it works it takes effect." Slowly they all start drinking from their glasses. Ichigo glances around and notices that Urahara and Rukia are sleeping. He glances at Yoruichi who is still awake, "what do you think we will discover in her dreams" he asks. Yoruichi looks at him, "I am not sure. Hopefully, it will turn out to be nothing, but as always seems to be the case with you two, nothing always turns into something." Just then they both fall asleep. Ichigo opens his eyes and looks around "where am I" he sees nothing but greyish blue mist. He looks around and sees Rukia, Urahara, and Yoruichi all starting to get up. Urahara looks at him and smiles, "welcome to the dream realm" just then they all hear a piercing howl that seems to be heading straight for them.


	6. Chapter 5: Dream Gate Guardian

Chapter 5: Dream Gate Guardian

Once again the group hears the loud howl of something coming closer. Urahara chuckles to himself, "so it begins boys and girls. I guess I Yoruichi and myself should have mentioned that before we can even enter Rukia's dream we have to defeat what I guess you can call a dream gate guardian. The only person in here is allowed to enter the dream is Rukia because it is her dream, the rest of us are viewed as invaders." Ichigo looks at Urahara, "well if the dream guardian will let Rukia pass why did we all need to come…" "I agree with Ichigo, why put everyone in danger if I am able to pass. It makes no sense, Urahara…." Yoruichi cuts Rukia off, "we all had to come because this is the only thing in here that will not attack you. Notice Urahara called it the dream gate guardian not a hollow. Remember we explained to you that there are hollows that reside in the dream realm, however, we did not mention the dream gate guardian because we knew you would pitch a fit and refuse to let us come. There are two ways to defeat the gate guardian either by brute force or by answering a question. I suggest brute force, but if you want to try to answer the question you can, but if we get it wrong we are dead. Also I am sure Urahara forgot to mention that we can't use our soul reaper powers in this realm, so that is why it is important we all work together."

A loud howl once again sounds, but this time it is right behind the group. The all turn around ready for battle, but are surprised by what they see. Instead if a big menacing creature standing behind them is a small hooded figure. "Why are you in this realm" asks the figure in disembodied feminine voice. Rukia answers the figure, "we are here to explore my dreams, we seek passage without incident" the figure laughs softly, "you Rukia Kuchiki may pass, however you companions may not. Only the dreamer is allowed entrance to their dreams. The rest must leave." "Is there any way my companions can pass" Rukia implores. The hooded figure laughs, "Yes they can answer my question or kill me. However, most likely if they do not leave I will kill them all." Ichigo looks at the figure, "if we don't know the answer to your question can we just kill you." The hooded figure just laughs, "Fool I may look small, but don't let my stature fool you. You are in my realm, and in this realm you have no power. I can crush you at any moment, right now you are alive because I am allowing it no other reason." Yoruichi steps forward, "Dream gate guardian, we implore that you let us answer a question for passage into the dream" she glances at Ichigo "shut up boy, you are just pissing it off."

The hooded figure tilts its head to one side, examining the group. Slowly the figure removes its hood and the group is shocked to see a ghostly version of Rukia standing I front of them. "A question is it then…" the figure walks over to Rukia and looks at her. In a flash the figure whispers a spell in Rukia's ear and Rukia slumps to the ground. "Bitch…." Ichigo yells ready to attack the figure. The gate guardian laughs, "she can't be awake to help answer the question now can she, that would be cheating. Do not worry when you answer the question correctly or die, whichever comes first, she will wake up. Anyway the question I will ask is not as easy as it may seem. If you answer it wrong I will take great pleasure in killing you all slowly. I can use a soul reaper skin cloak" the dream gate guardian laughs manically at this thought. "Anyway the question is, why does Rukia cry in her sleep?"

Ichigo looks at the guardian, "that is not a fair question that is why we are here. To find out what she is dreaming about how can we answer that question. She doesn't even know why she cries." The guardian chuckles, "answer my question or die, since there are three of you, you will get 3 chances to answer the question." Urahara looks up, "is it because she is sad" the guardian, Ichigo, and Yoruichi just look at him as if amazed he would give such and easy answer. The guardian laughs, "strike one soul reaper, surely you did not think it would be that easy." Yoruichi looks at the guardian, "is it because she is afraid of death" the guardian levels a look at Yoruichi "strike two." The figure turns to look at Ichigo, "well fool it is up to you to answer this question right or you and your companions are dead." Ichigo is quiet, how is he supposed to answer this question when Rukia doesn't even know the answer to this. Yoruichi's answer was going to be what he planned on saying, but evidently it was wrong. Ichigo thinks back to a conversation that he and Rukia had many years ago…"I do not fear death Ichigo. Death is an inevitability it is not something that can be avoided. I think what would make me sad is the effects my death would have on the people I care for…." Ichigo didn't understand what she meant back then, but now he did. Lately he felt he was on the verge of losing Rukia and was surrounded by a deep feeling of loss anytime the thought crossed his mind. Ichigo looks at the gate guardian, "Yoruichi was partly right. Rukia does fear death. She fears the burden it will place on those she cares about. She worries about how we would feel without her, and it is these feelings that cause her to cry in her sleep. She is a proud person and would never admit this, hell she may not even realize this is what makes her cry at night, but she is too sensitive for her own good." The gate guardian looks at Ichigo shocked, "you have answer my question correctly and have been deemed worthy of passage. However, be wary this was the easy part there will be other trials in the dream realm. I hope you find the answers you are seeking….although I will admit it is a shame I did not get my new soul reaper skin coat" and with that the dream gate guardian disappears and a door is left in her place. They hear Rukia waking up on the ground, "what happened did you guys win" Ichigo looks at her and smiles "yup, I was able to answer her question and avoided a fight." "What was the question" Rukia asks. Ichigo just smiles at her "it's not important, let's go through the door and explore your dream."


	7. Chapter 6: Shall We Open the Door

Hi readers, I hope that you are enjoying my story so far. I may be slow putting out chapters the next few days because of work. Thanks for reading

Chapter 6: Shall We Open the Door

Everyone is staring at the door that appeared in place on the dream gate guardian. It is a simple wooden door with a simple gold knob. There are no markings on the door to indicate that they should venture through it, but logic does dictate that they should open the door. What is holding them back is that smoke is coming through the door, and the door handle that was gold is now molten red. Ichigo walks around the door, there is nothing behind it. It is a solitary door in the middle of an empty room. "I guess we should open it" exclaims Ichigo. "Yeah, but the door handle looks like it may melt our hand off if we touch it. I wonder if we can kick it in" Yoruichi suggests. Everyone in the group attempts to kick the door open, but to no avail. "That is a tough door" grumbles Ichigo. "You know what screw it I will open the door" Rukia says is frustration. She rips a portion of her shirt off and wraps it around her hand and grabs the door handle. Rukia cries out in pain as the door handle burns through the cloth and into her hand, but she is able to turn the nob and push open the door. Ichigo grabs her wrist to examine her hand, "you idiot why would you do that. I could have opened the door." The center of Rukia's hand is blistered and red and her fingers are red and swollen, "idiot" Ichigo repeats again. Rukia looks at him through narrowed eyes, "one of us would have ended up with a burned hand. It was obvious that was the only way to open the damn thing. Besides would it have been better to let you burn your hand. I would never hear the end of it. Now let's go through this effing door and then get the hell out of here."

They cross the doorway and find that they are outside. Everything around them is on fire. "Where are we" whispers Rukia. Urahara motions for the group to stop, "ok everyone I need to stress how important it is that we all stay together. There are hollows that roam the dream realm and without our soul reaper powers it will take all of us to beat them down. Now lucky for us I did think ahead and discovered how to bring weapons into the dream." Urahara mutters a few unintelligible words under his breath and the group's zanpakutos appear in front of them "unfortunately we will not be able to benefit from their soul reaper power, but a weapon is a weapon…now to figure out where we are." The group wonders around they don't see anything other than flames. Finally there a wall appears before them. "This is the wall that surrounds the Seireitei" Ichigo says. "Let's find a way in" Rukia suggests and the group wonders along the perimeter of the wall. Finally they see that gate as well as a rather large obstacle in front of the gate. "That must be a dream real hollow. Looks like we are going to have to fight it to get through" Yoruichi says in an oddly cheerful voice. Urahara laughs at her, "you are enjoying the idea of being able to fight without soul reaper powers" Yoruichi just grins at him, "Well boys and girls grab you swords and lets go beat down this Hollow." They all grab their swords in preparation for a fight when Rukia drops hers, "dammit, my sword hand is burned. It is too painful grasp my sword." "Don't worry Rukia, we will defeat it. You just stand back and watch" Ichigo assures her. Rukia watches with a feeling of helplessness as her friends go do battle with this hollow.

"Hey big ugly thing blocking the gate we are here to move you" Ichigo shouts at the hollow. The hollow looks down at them, its red eyes glowing with excitement. "Hmmmm three powerless soul reapers to eat. I have not had any of those in this realm." Ichigo stares at the creature, "well unfortunately for you that will continue to be the case because we will kill you." The hollow laughs at this "foolish soul reapers" and he reached out to grab Yoruichi who easily dodges it. "We have to somehow cut its mask. Ichigo and I will distract it. Urahara you go for the mask." Yoruichi and Ichigo start swinging their swords at the hollow. Ichigo is able to cut off one of its hands, but is knocked back several feet after getting hit by its arm. Yoruichi manages to stab the hollow in the gut and as the hollow doubles over in both pain and anger, forgetting about his attackers for a split second, Urahara jumps up in front of the creature and slices its mask in half. The hollow screams and disappears into a cloud of smoke. Rukia walks up to the three, "I told you it would be easy" Ichigo says as he saunters up to Rukia "now let's go through the gate."

The friends enter the Seireitei and see that it is on fire as well. Still there is no one to be seen or any indication of what is going on. "Rukia why are you having such a weird dream" ask Yoruichi. "I don't know" mutters Rukia. As the group continues walking though the burning capital they finally see a figure running towards them, however as it gets closer the notice that it has no face. "Well I guess they won't be of any help" Ichigo jokes trying to lighten the mood. Out of the blue there is a loud shrieking noise above them and a massive fiery phoenix is flying through the air dropping balls of fire with each flap of its wings. Yoruichi glances at Urahara, "is that what I think it is" she whispers to him. "I fear so, but we will need more information to determine the meaning behind this." Urahara looks up "I think we probably need to go to the center of the city to see if we can find some answers." The four walk towards the center of the Seireitei worried about what information this dream may provide.


	8. Chapter 7: It was a Trap

Chapter 7: It was a Trap

The group continues to make their way to the center if the capital. Around them flames continue to burn and the smoke is becoming thick. Rukia glances towards the sky and notices that the fiery bird is following them. "I wonder if that bird is some type of dream realm guardian" she asks Urahara. Urahara looks up at the bird, "no I don't think it is a guardian, I believe it is part if your dream. Do you notice that when it flaps its wings balls of fire plummet to the ground?" Rukia stares at the bird wandering what meaning it could have. The four continue walking in silence when suddenly they hear a muffled cry. They run in the direction of the sound and find themselves in the center of the city. They notice that the soul reapers have formed a circle around the center of a think pillar of flame. These soul reapers like the one they saw earlier are faceless so it is impossible to see what they are thinking. The group gathers closer and notice that the center of the flame pillar is clear. "What the hell is this" whispers Ichigo. Rukia says nothing but continue to watch as a small figure clad in white jumps into the center of the flame pillar. The figure removes its hood, and the group is shocked to see that it is Rukia who is standing in the center. Suddenly the flames surrounding this other Rukia becomes thick until she can no longer be seen. "Well I guess I caught on fire" Rukia whispers when suddenly there is a flash of light and a cold wind. Snow begins to fall from the sky and the flame pillar subsides leaving the other Rukia laying on the ground, with blood pooling on her chest.

Suddenly everything around them disappears, "well that sucks" Rukia says in an exacerbated voice "I still don't know what the point of this dream is. Is the hypnosis elixir wearing off" she asks Urahara. "The elixir wears off when the dream is complete, I am not sure what is going on." Urahara says. There is a thump and the group turn to look at what made the noise to see the fiery bird on the ground behind them. "A phoenix can mean many things. It can mean protection, destruction, or nothing" Yoruichi tells Rukia. "When we are no longer in the dream realm I will do some research on what role a phoenix has played in the history of the soul society." "Well how do we wake up then, if the elixir wears off when the dream is over and we are still here what more do we have to see" Ichigo muses out loud. Rukia reaches over and pinches Ichigo on his arm, "Owwwww, what did you do that for" he yells, Rukia smiles innocently at him "I wanted to see if it would wake you up." Just as Ichigo is reaching to pinch Rukia back they hear a deep chuckle sound from behind them, "control yourself young soul reapers."

Rukia and Ichigo turn around in unison and are surprised by what they see. Standing next to the phoenix is a large deeply tanned man wearing a crown adorned with an array of black and red feathers. The man was clad in black leather with red stitching. He was covered in tattoos that appeared to be in an ancient text. Ichigo looks the man up and down, "who the hell are you he demands," but is ignored by the man who is staring intently at Rukia. "So you have finally entered the dream realm" he said "it took longer than expected to get you here your friends were somewhat difficult to control. It took quite a bit of persuasion to convince them that it would be wise for you to come here to face your dream." "Just wait a minute" Ichigo yells "I do not know who you are, but you did not convince me to bring her here. It was my idea to discover why she has these recurring dreams." The man laughs at Ichigo, "boy you did not have that idea until I planted it in your mind when you were asleep and your companions were not willing to consider your idea until I planted it in their minds as well." Rukia who is getting annoyed by the situation asks "who are you." The man looks at her, "I am Xinitix, god of dreams and destruction, and you young lady are the key to helping me destroy the world." Suddenly the phoenix raises it wings and hovers off the ground then flies into Rukia. Rukia feels a burning sensation in her side and raises her shirt to discover that the image of the phoenix is tattooed on her side. Xinitix smiles at Rukia, "although it doesn't matter now because everything has been laid into motion I will let you know that the beginning of the end starts in three days" and with that he disappears and everything goes black.

The group wakes up and finds that they are back in Urahara's store. "What the hell is going on" Ichigo asks. Rukia looks at her hand and sees that it is still burned and very sore. "Don't worry Rukia I have stuff that will help for the burn" Yoruichi grabs her hand and rubs a salve on it that takes away the pain and heals it. "Thanks" Rukia tells her Suddenly Rukia remembers the image of the phoenix she got in the dream realm and raises her shirt to see if the image is still there. The image remains intact, the phoenix has its wings raised above its head and flames are encircling it. "What is going on? What just happened in the dream realm," Rukia asks. "I am not sure" Urahara says, "but I am sure it cannot be good. I have never heard of this so called god before. I will have to do some research so we can come up with a plan to defeat him or at least stop whatever it is he plans on doing. One thing I do not want to do at this point is involve the soul society in this, they would just get in the way. For now we will keep our field trip to the dream realm to ourselves. Hey we have three days until the beginning of the end starts so I better get cracking." Rukia looks around at the group unsure what to think all she knows is that they were drawn into an elaborate trap and she is unsure what to do next.


	9. Chapter 8: Research is Futile

Chapter 8: Research is Futile

Rukia is looking at the clock waiting for the school day to end. This afternoon she and Ichigo will be meeting Urahara to see what information they found out about Xinitix. It has been nearly 48 hours since they returned from the dream realm. That meant they only had one day left before all hell breaks loose. Thinking about it makes the phoenix imprinted on her side burn. Finally the bell sounds and Rukia jumps up ready to leave and Ichigo grabs her by the hand. "Hold up for a few minutes he tells her" Rukia slumps back into her chair wondering what he is up to. The classroom empties out until it is just the two of them left. "What is it Ichigo, we need to see what Urahara found out." She says to him. Ichigo smile at her "I just wanted to let you know that no matter what we find out today we will beat it. I do not know who this guy is, but I know that we will beat him…..I guess what I am trying to get at is try not to worry what happens, happens and we will deal with it like we always do….together," Ichigo looks away at the last part with his cheeks turning slightly pink. Rukia smiles at Ichigo, he always has her best interests at heart. "Thanks Ichigo, I know that somehow it will all work out" suddenly Rukia stands up and walks over to Ichigo. She bends down and hugs him tightly and kisses him lightly on the top of his head. Ichigo looks up at her and smiles, "let's go Rukia."

They arrive at Urahara's shop shortly after they leave school. Yoruichi greets them at the door and motions for them to come in. As they enter she locks the door and turns the store sign around to close. "So what did you guys find out" Ichigo asks. Urahara sits down and looks at them before speaking, "well I found out quite a bit of information, however, I do not know if it will do us much good. I will tell you all that I know, but I fear we may have to make a trip to the soul society within the next 24 hours to let them know what may be about to happen. They will not be too happy that we left them in the dark" he laughs at this though. "What do you think they will do to us" Ichigo asks. "Who knows maybe they will imprison us, banish us, or execute us. I have already been banished so my outlook may be grim." Urahara tells him. Just as Urahara and Ichigo are about to have get into a discussion about the prospect of their futures Rukia interrupts them, "enough, who cares about this right now. Tell us Urahara and Yoruichi, what were you guys able to find out."

Urahara looks at the group, "First things first. As we all know the soul society was developed to shuttle souls from this world to the next and combat evil souls. The soul society has been around since the dawn of time doing this job. What you may not be aware of is that there are multiple soul societies. Each region has its own version of the soul society to meet the needs of its inhabitants. Also throughout history soul societies have been destroyed as the population they serve becomes instinct. It is not a common occurrence, but the effects can be devastating. It has actually be thousands of years since the last time a soul society has been destroyed. The fall of the Aztec empire in central America was the last time this occurred." Urahara pauses in his story to let everyone digest what he has told them. "I am enjoying the history lesson, what does this have to do with us" Ichigo asks. Urahara begins speaking again, "from the small amounts of information I can piece together from the destruction of ancient soul societies, I fear that it may be about to happen again" Rukia stares intently at Urahara, "so what does this have to do with the dream realm and Xinitix?"

"That is wear the information gets a bit sketchy. From the research that I did I discovered that Xinitix was the name of an Aztec deity. Xinitix was a dream deity, he was in charge of controlling people's dreams to bring them happiness. However, he had different ideas. He got pleasure out of tormenting people in his dreams and manipulating them to do his bidding. This made the other Aztecan deities angry and they banished him to reside only in the dream realm, however, he could not have contact with dreams of mortals. After many centuries of isolation he became vengeful and was somehow able to make contact with a mortal in their dreams and through this contact he was able to destroy the Aztec empire which in turn lead to the destruction of that soul society," Urahara explains to the group. "How was it destroyed" Rukia whispers. Urahara looks at her, "the images that I saw depict a phoenix flying through the sky and the city burning below it." "So what we saw in my dreams then" Rukia says in a voice filled with distress. Ichigo reaches over to Rukia and pulls her too him trying to give her some comfort, "it will be fine Rukia, we will figure something out" he looks at Urahara "how do we stop him?"

Urahara looks at Ichigo and shrugs, "I have no idea. It seemed no amount of research I did turned up any leads. I am sure there is a way to stop him, but I am not sure how he even made contact with a mortal when he was isolated to the dream realm, I have no idea why he choose Rukia. It may be that there is a link between her and that mortal he made contact with in ancient times. Unfortunately I just have no ideas." Urahara glances over at Yoruichi "do you have anything that you wish to add" she shakes her head no. "Like you I was unable to find information on ways to stop him. I think our best bet will be to go to the soul society tomorrow and tell them what the situation is and see what they think." Urahara claps his hands together, "alright let's meet here tomorrow morning and we will go to the soul society and hope for the best" with that the meeting is over.


	10. Chapter 9: Soul Society

Chapter 9: Soul Society

Rukia and Ichigo arrive at Urahara's shop the following morning. They have less than 24 hours left before the destruction that Xinitix promised begins. Today they are going to the soul society to discuss the events that have occurred and hopefully develop some type of plan to prevent a disaster. They enter the shop and see that Urahara and Yoruichi are sitting at a table drinking some coffee. "Are we ready to go," Rukia asks as she and Ichigo switch to their soul reaper forms. There physical bodies are left sitting on a couch as if sleeping. Urahara looks up and answers them, "yes I believe that we are ready. Just to let you know I did contact the soul society already and gave them a brief synopsis of what our visit will be about. Many of them have no idea what I was talking about, but evidently they told Commander Yamamoto and he wants to meet with us personally. I am not sure if this a good thing or a bad thing, but I guess we are about to find out." Urahara stands up and stretches "alright children let's get going," and he opens a portal that will allow them to cross over to the soul society.

Ichigo and Rukia are following behind Urahara and Yoruichi. When they crossed through the portal they were met by Byakuya and Hitsugaya who were there to escort them to the meeting. Hitsugaya greeted them with a nod, but Byakuya remained silent. In fact he did not once look at Rukia, who he adopted into his family and considered a sister. Rukia was hurt by the fact that Byakuya seemed to be shunning her. Ichigo also noticed that Byakuya ignored Rukia and could see that she was saddened by this. He grabs a hold of her hand and pulls her close to him then places his arm around her shoulder, "Rukia I know that you love your brother, but the way he is acting is wrong. Anytime you get into any sort of trouble he turns his back on you. Remember he was going to watch you be executed for helping me. You deserve better than that Rukia." Rukia looks up at Ichigo with tears spilling out of her eyes, "it is the way he is. He is a man that holds his honor above all else and in his eyes I have dishonored him again. Also let's face it after you rescued me from my execution I have avoided coming back here. I love my brother and deep down I think he may have loved me, he took me in because of my sister, but now …I guess I was just a promise that he had to keep," Rukia sighs saddened by the thought that she may have lost her brother. Ichigo is still angry though, "if he ever hurts you Rukia, I may have to kill him" Rukia is shocked by what Ichigo just said to her. She knows that he cares for her, but this display of emotion is so like him. She looks up and sees that her brother is staring at Ichigo with and uninterested look on his face, "you are not worthy enough to think about killing me" and turns around and continues walking. Ichigo takes a menacing step forward, but Rukia restrains him, "do not rise to the bait, he is trying to goad you into making a fool of yourself, ignore him." Ichigo nods in agreement and the group continue walking towards the meeting in silence.

They finally reach the meeting room as the double doors open everyone kneels in reverence to Commander Yamamoto who is sitting at the head of the table. He motions for the group to enter and has everyone take their seats. He then looks at Rukia, "tell me of your dreams" he commands in a deep voice. With a shaky breath Rukia explains her dream to the Yamamoto and confesses that she has had the dream for as long as she can remember. The Commander listens in silence and waits for her to finish, "Urahara told me already about your trip to the dream realm and what transpired. Is this the first time that you have seen Xinitix," he asks her. "I have never seen him before. My dream is always the same. It is me and I see Ichigo, but everyone else there is faceless," Rukia tells him. Yamamoto is remains quite, "I have not heard his name in over a thousand years, I thought he was locked away in a realm where he could do no more harm to the world. We should have killed him like I wanted, but that was at a time when I was a young soul reaper and it was not up to me. I will tell you a story now of a time that has long passed."

Everyone in the rooms stares at the commander in anticipation of his story. "Much of the research you discovered is what happened to the Aztec empire. Human history books write a different tale, but those Aztec where not the same as the ones involved in this situation. Xinitix was a cruel god to his people who he enjoyed tormenting and for that he was banished to the dream realm without the ability to see mortals dreams. However, he was able to make contact with a mortal girl who had recently. He tricked her into thinking that he was her father and was trapped in the dream realm and needed her help to escape. The girl agreed to help him he sent his pet to her which was the phoenix, and like it is for you Rukia, the phoenix imprinted to the girl. Three days after this happened the phoenix flew from the girl's body and rained fire down from the heavens destroying the empire. No one knows what happened to the girl, but Xinitix was caught and instead of killing him they locked him away in a place he should not have been able to escape." After some silence Rukia asks, "What can we do to stop it?" The commander looks at her, "if I had known about this 3 days ago I would have killed you myself, but now that the phoenix has nestled in you for this long you can't be killed, I am afraid that in less than 12 hours now the destruction will begin and from what I can tell from your dreams he is not out to destroy civilization, but destroy the soul society. Due to this I have ordered that the capital be evacuated and we will regroup at a meeting point that I will determine later." Yamamoto looks at Rukia, "pay attention to your dreams child maybe they will give you an answer on how to stop this," and with that the meeting was over.


	11. Chapter 10: A Break from Reality

Chapter 10: A Break from Reality

Rukia and Ichigo walk home together after returning from the soul society. Urahara and Yoruichi want to host a meeting with Chad, Orihime, and Ishida tomorrow to bring them up to speed on the events that has recently occurred. "Why don't we tell them now," Rukia asks. "Well we could tell them today, but at this point it doesn't matter when we tell them it will not affect the outcome either way. We have all been through a lot, I think that tonight it would be best for us to relax and enjoy the evening and deal with what may happen tomorrow, tomorrow." Rukia sighs out loud, "I can't believe that I am the cause of the fall of the soul society. If only we had told them right away this might have been avoided." Ichigo looks down at her, "don't be an idiot if we told them when it happened they would have killed you...and I probably would have got killed as well because I would try to kill them to avenge your death, and I know that you do not want me to die, so it wouldn't have worked out" he says trying to lighten the mood. Rukia laughs at him, "You are such an idiot. Well I guess since we have been ordered to relax what you want to do?" Ichigo thinks on it for a moment, "Well we could pick up some food and rent some crappy movies. What do you think?" "Hmmmm, I think that is a wonderful idea. Let's go get the movies first," Rukia tells him.

Ichigo and Rukia arrive at the video store. "What genre of movie do you want to get" Ichigo asks Rukia. "I think we should rent some comedies, after the crap we have been through I think anything funny will be nice" she tells him. So after 30 minutes of searching through the store they choose three movies to watch. Rukia smiles, "these look so bad they ought to be funny. I have only heard of one of these movies plus they are all like 20 years old" she laughs. Ichigo is happy that she seems to be enjoying herself. "Alright let's go and buy some snacks, there is a convenient store next door" he tells her. "Oh so many choices" Rukia tells Ichigo as they enter the store "I think we need chips, soda, and cookies. I guess since we are watching movies we can get popcorn." Ichigo wonders around the store while Rukia is choosing snacks for their movie night, when he sees something he knows that she will love. It is a little ceramic bunny coin bank. The bunny is white with black spots, big blue eyes, and floppy looking ears, around its neck is a pink bow. He picks is up as Rukia reaches him, "I got all the snacks that I think we will eat. What do you have in your hand?" she asks him. He holds up the bunny to her and her eyes light up' "oh it is so cute she exclaims." "Well it's yours" let's go pay for our snacks. After that they leave the store, "What do you want for supper" Rukia asks Ichigo. "How about some pizza" he suggest. They go pick up pizza and walk home.

They arrive home and bring all their goodies up to the bedroom. "This should be fun" Rukia says. Ichigo nods in agreement he is pouring them each some soda as Rukia gets the pizza ready. "We may as well pop the first movie in the player and watch it while we eat our pizza" Ichigo tells her. Rukia picks a movie and hands in to Ichigo who puts is in the movie player. The first movie is a slap stick comedy that they find funny. They are both sitting with their backs against Ichigo's bed as the movie ends. "Ichigo my butt hurts, I think we need to sit on the bed" Ichigo nods in agreement "yeah my butt hurts as well" so together they move up on the bed. They continue watching the movies, enjoying the break from reality it provided. By the time the movies end it is after midnight and Ichigo lets out a big yawn. Rukia looks at him and laughs, "Weakling are you getting sleepy. Is it past your bedtime?" she asks him. Ichigo gives her a look that makes her a little nervous "weak am I" suddenly he jumps on top of her and begins tickling her. Rukia laughs uncontrollably "stop it" she begs, "not until you admit defeat" he tells her. "I will never admit defeat," she tells him and begins trying to tickle him back. Ichigo grabs her hands and pins them by her sides. "I win" he tells her. Rukia looks up at him breathless from all the laughing. Their eyes lock and they stare at each other unable to look away. Ichigo slowly leans down and gently kisses Rukia on the lips.

Rukia is shocked by these turn of events and is thoroughly enjoying Ichigo's kiss. She was so surprised by it she didn't kiss him back right away. Rukia can feel Ichigo's hand going up her shirt and she looks away. Ichigo stops what he is doing and looks at her with a smile. "We don't have to do anything Rukia, we can just lie here and go to sleep." Rukia smiles at him "I am just nervous Ichigo, I may have lived for a long time, but I have never done anything like this before." Ichigo blushes, "I have never done this before either" he tells her "I will admit that I have wanted this for a long time, but the moment never seemed right." Rukia smiles reassuringly at him "well it looks like it will be a night of firsts, I am glad it's you Ichigo." With that the two join together as a man and woman. After they a through Ichigo rolls off of Rukia and pull her against him, "you are mine" he whispers in her ear. Rukia smiles and nods her head, "just remember you also belong to me." The two fall asleep in each other's arms. Ichigo dreams of Rukia, and Rukia has a dream that will confuse her for days to come.


	12. Chapter 11: The Destruction Begins

Chapter 11: The Destruction Begins

She is walking through a field of long green grass and wild flowers. From what she can tell she is alone, the solitude is welcoming. However, although she is enjoying being alone she can't help but feel that she is missing something or maybe someone. She looks around the field and sees pinkish colored mountains with snowy peaks surround her. In the center of the field is a sapphire blue pond. She walks to the pond and looks in the water and notices her reflection. She is startled by what she sees for the person looking back at her she does not recognize. She hears a noise that sounds like the ruffling of feathers behind her. She turns around and sees a large fire bird staring at her. "What will you do" it asks her. She replies, "I am not sure what you mean who am I and who are you?" The bird stares at her quietly "you were shown already what must be done, you must allow your mind to wonder into places it may not want to. When the time comes I hope that you will be ready." With that final statement the bird flaps its massive wings and flies away. The girl stares up at the sky confused unsure by what the bird meant.

Rukia wakes up with a start confused as to where she is at. She looks around and realizes that she is in Ichigo's bedroom and that he is lying next to her. Ichigo stirs briefly, but then turns over and starts snoring quietly again. She can' believe what she and Ichigo did last night, their relationship has truly changed. Will they act differently towards each other now, time will tell she thinks to herself. Rukia glances at the clock and notices that it is 4 in the morning and curses herself for being up this early. She had a dream that woke her up, it was unlike any dream she has had before. The memory of what the dream was about faded as soon as she opened her eyes. All she does know is that it left her feeling like she was lost and confused. Not wanting to risk waking up Ichigo, she slowly gets out of bed to go to the closet, however, Ichigo grads her by the hand and pulls her back into bed with him. "Let me go Ichigo, I can't sleep and I don't want to wake you up" she tells him. "Be quiet Rukia and go back to sleep I bet if you close your eyes you will fall asleep in no time" he tells her. "Well don't blame me if I keep you awake" she mutters to him. She sighs as she lays her head against his chest, and was sound asleep in 5 minutes.

Rukia awakes again later that morning to find that Ichigo is no longer in bed with her. "I wonder where he is" she says out loud to herself. Just as she is about to get out of bed Ichigo walks through the door with scrambled eggs, toast and milk. "Here I made us some breakfast" he tells her "I guess after we eat we need to get dressed and head over to Urahara's." Rukia nods her head in agreement and thanks him for breakfast. She wonders of she should tell Ichigo about her dream, but decides against it because it was the first dream like it she has had. "I wonder how they will take the news that the soul society is being destroyed. One thing we failed to discuss was the ramifications that it may have on this world. With the soul society for this area destroyed, what will become of the souls that reside in this area," Rukia wonders aloud. "I am not sure. To be honest I did not even think of that. Is the image of the phoenix still on your side because Yamamoto said that the phoenix burst from the girl? I haven't seen any bird flying out of your body yet. Of course, that may not be what he meant." Ichigo asks her. Rukia pulls up her shirt and the phoenix is still there. "I don't know. Let's get dressed and head to Urahara's," she tells Ichigo.

They walk together arm in arm to Urahara's shop. Neither one is talking, but the silence is comforting not awkward. They enter Urahara's shop to find that their friends have already arrived and take a seat together on the couch. Orihime can't help but notice that the two of them are sitting closer together than usual. As a matter of fact every time Ichigo looks at Rukia there is a tenderness in his eyes that wasn't there before and when Rukia smiles at him her entire face lights up. She wonders what has changed between them. She notices that everyone else is staring at the two with surprised but knowing looks. Yoruichi smiles wickedly at Ichigo, "so I take it you are no longer a boy" and starts laughing hysterically. Rukia's face turns beat red, Ichigo, however looks bored "are we here to talk about my personal life or talk about what is going on" Orihime is confused as to what Yoruichi means when suddenly it dawns on her, "oh wow you guys had….had sex" this causes Yoruichi to laugh harder. Rukia looks mortified but with as much dignity as she could muster tells the group, "enough of this talk. We are not here to discuss the relationship between me and Ichigo. If someone says one more thing about it I will let Ichigo kill you and not feel bad about it." "I may kill them anyways" Ichigo mutters angrily. Urahara walks in "they are right we can talk about them behind their backs at a later time, but for now let's get down to business."

Urahara informs the group of everything that has occurred over the past several days. "I have gotten reports form the soul society that there is in fact a phoenix flying in the sky raining fire down. Many building have caught on fire, but the soul society had started I guess what you would call a fire brigade to combat the flames. The division of research is trying to come up with a way to fire proof the capital. The phoenix has not started flying over towns outside the capital so for now those are where the captains have set up base. In the center of the capital there is a pillar of flame that seems to be where the phoenix burst out of the ground from. So everything seen in the dream realm is coming to fruition." Urahara reports to the group. "What will the effects be in this realm" Rukia asks. "That has yet to be determined. It is thought that if the soul society is destroyed this realm will become overrun with souls and hollows that it may trigger some sort of disaster." Urahara tells them. "So what are we supposed to do just sit around and watch it happen" Ishida asks annoyed. Yoruichi responds "no we are not going to sit around and let this happen we work on a solution somehow we will defeat him." Just then they hear a deep laugh coming from the doorway and turn to see that Xinitix standing in it, "I admire you determination, but there is nothing that you can do to stop me. The soul society will be destroyed and with its destruction so too will this world be destroyed" and with that he disappears. Everyone stares at each other wondering the same thing, what do they do now.


	13. Chapter 12: The Dawning of the Dream

Chapter 12: The Dawning of the Dream

Rukia and Ichigo are laying in his bed watching television. Neither one is really paying attention to what is on. Rukia lets out a long sigh, "Ichigo I am tired, I am ready to go to sleep." Ichigo glances down at her, "it has been a long day, I am not ready to go to sleep yet, but you can sleep and I can go into another room to watch TV." "No, no there is no need for that you can keep watching TV, I am so sleepy I will sleep through it," she tells him. "Well if you don't mind I will stay and watch TV in here, but I will at least turn down the volume," he tells her. Rukia nods sleepily, "that sounds good" she says as she snuggles closer to Ichigo. "Goodnight Ichigo" she tells him. "Night Rukia" he tells her. I a few moments Ichigo hears light snoring coming from Rukia and hopes that she have pleasant dreams.

She is standing in the field again. The field is now covered with grass that is as red as fire and as the wind blows it creates and illusion of dancing flames. In the center of the field is the pond with its sapphire blue water. Standing next to the pond is the phoenix, which is looking at her intently. "Who are you" it asks her again. She walks to the edge of the pond and looks at her reflection. "Who are you" it asks again. She looks up at the phoenix and responds, "I don't know." The phoenix continues looking at her "you must know who you are, without this knowledge you will never unlock the answers that you seek," it tells her "what do you want," it asks her. The girl looks at the bird struggling to remember who she is. She begins seeing flashes of people and places that she does not recognize. Then suddenly the knowledge of who she is hits her. "I am Rukia Kuchiki, gate keeper between reality and dreams, master of the phoenix who guards the gate." Rukia is shocked as all the memories she has suddenly come rushing back. "I am glad that you finally have come to your senses," a husky accented feminine voice says behind her.

Rukia jumps at the sound of this voice and turns to see a dark skinned woman in behind her. The woman is wearing clothes that look Native American in flavor. She has tribal tattoos on both upper arms as well as ankles. However, the things that stood out the most was first she had an image of the phoenix on her chest and second that resting upon her shoulder was a small phoenix. "Who are you" Rukia asks the woman. The woman smiles kindly at Rukia, "I am Xeleta, a dream gate guardian and master of the phoenix as well." After allowing Rukia time to let this fact sink in, "I am also the one that allowed Xinitix to break free from his dream realm isolation." Rukia looks at her on awe, "what did you do to free him?" Xeleta looks at her, "he tricked me into thinking he was someone he was not and that contact allowed him to break free and destroy my world. I have created a dream realm within the dream realm that he can't access so we are truly talking without fear of listening ears. Allow me to tell you of our history."

"Dream gate guardians are what keeps dreams and reality two separate entities. If the two intermingle it can be disastrous. We are masters of the phoenix because these birds are our eyes and they always guard the dream gate. All guardians have a phoenix tattooed somewhere on their bodies." Xeleta pauses in her story to continue, "Dream gate guardians are soul reapers. Most never know that they are chosen, however, until the phoenix appears. I was a dream gate guardian for the Aztec empire many years ago and then Xinitix tricked me and destroyed my world." "I heard that when he made contact with you that a phoenix burst from your body 3 days later. I never noticed a phoenix coming out of me, but the soul society is burning down, what does that mean?" Rukia implores. "It means that Xinitix is a sneaky bastard," Xeleta replies.

"Xinitix was the god of dream until he decided to start messing with people. He can transform into any form he wants to. He likes the form of the phoenix because it causes devastation and it allows him to call the phoenix from your body. If he is able to call the phoenix from your body he controls its mind and has it do his bidding," she pauses her story deep in thought "when he called the phoenix from my body I was in the human realm and it burned down the Aztec civilization." Rukia is engrossed in Xeleta's story, "What do I do to prevent my phoenix from being controlled by him?" "You are lucky the phoenix is interested in him, but something else has captured its attention and keeps it bound to you. Hold on to whatever that is," she tells Rukia. "How do we defeat him," Rukia asks. "You are a soul reaper. You have powers that can kill him and stop this destruction. You must unlock your ultimate power to defeat him. I wish that I could tell you what it was to help you, but I do not know," Xeleta says apologetically. "Rukia" a voice calls out. "Rukia" it calla out again. "That sounds like Ichigo" she mutters and as she looks around the world begins to fade away.

"Rukia wake up, Rukia" she hears a voice say. She can feel someone shaking her. "Let me sleep" she mumbles. "Rukia wake up" the voice says again. She slowly opens her eyes to see Ichigo staring down at her with a worried look on his face. "Ichigo what is it, is it morning already" she asks. Ichigo is quiet for a moment, "no Rukia it's night. I have been trying to wake you up for two days, but you wouldn't get up." Rukia looks thoughtful thinking to herself that was a long dream evidently. "Ichigo I am sorry I worried you, but I found out some interesting information that may be helpful. I had a different dream from usual and it was very enlightening. We need to see Urahara tomorrow , Ichigo" When Ichigo did not respond she glanced at him and discovered he was sound asleep, "I guess we can deal with this tomorrow" she says out loud to herself. Rukia lays down and closes her eyes hoping to have a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 13: Dream Analysis

Chapter 13: Dream Analysis

After breakfast Rukia and Ichigo walk to Urahara's shop to discuss the newest dream that Rukia had. "It was a very weird dream. I can't believe I slept for two days, it didn't feel that long at all. I only felt like I was there for a few minutes." Ichigo looks at her, "yeah I didn't know what was wrong with you. I would shake and shake you, but you wouldn't awaken. You didn't appear to be in distress, but if you hadn't have woken up when you did I would have brought over Urahara." "That would be a scary thought" she laughs "although to be honest after finding out I slept for two days I don't want to sleep again." They finally arrive at Urahara's, "we have definitely been spending a lot of time here lately," Rukia thinks out loud and Ichigo nods her head in agreement.

They enter the shop and find that Urahara and Yoruichi are in the kitchen enjoying some coffee together. "Good morning" they greet the pair and take a seat at the table. Urahara nods at them and looks at Rukia "tell us about this dream of yours." Rukia nods and tells them about the dream. She explains everything about the dream gate guardians, the role of the phoenix, the history between Xinitix and Xeleta, and that it would take her unlocking her ultimate power to defeat him. She also admitted that she had this dream once before, but in it she had no memory of who she was and that the only thing there was the phoenix. After Rukia is done with her story everyone is quite and appear to be deep in thought. "That was indeed very informative and perplexing at the same time Rukia. I have never heard of a soul reaper being assigned as a dream gate guardian, but naturally there are many things that I have never heard of. What about you Yoruichi?" Yoruichi is quiet for a minute before she replies, "As Urahara said your dream is very perplexing. I have never heard of soul reapers being dream gate guardians, but I would not be surprised if such a thing exists. I have heard tales throughout the centuries that certain soul reapers had an affinity for the dream realm, I wonder if they were gate guardians? Also what is this ultimate power they are referring to. I think we need to contact the soul society and relay this information to them." Ichigo has been listening to everything being said, "What concerns me is the fact that she didn't wake up for two days." Rukia smiles at him reassuringly, "but I did wake up." "That is not good enough what if you don't wake up then what do I do?" he asks angrily. Urahara looks at him with a thoughtful look on his face, "I will see if I can obtain an elixir that can wake someone up when they are locked in a dream. I know they exist the problem is finding it. However, first things first let's contact the soul society with this information."

Urahara creates a portal that reminds Ichigo of the white static on TV, in fact he hears the portal ringing. "Is that a phone portal" he asks in disbelief. Urahara smirks at him, "it is far more advanced that that it is a video conference portal." Ichigo shakes his head and Rukia and Yoruichi laugh at this. Finally someone on the other end picks up. "What do you want Urahara" Hitsugaya asks in an aggravated voice. "I have some information that I wish to share with you. Rukia has had another dream that may help the situation." Hitsugaya sighs "any help would be welcome for this mess. Much of the Rukongia district has been destroyed and half of the Seireitei has burnt to the ground. Many people are without homes and many more are missing." Just then Commander Yamamoto walks in and everyone bows in reverence. "You have news Urahara" he commands. Urahara relays Rukia's dream to the commander who listens intently.

"So child you have been paying attention to your dreams. I have heard of certain soul reapers are chosen as dream gate guardians, however, since not even the chosen soul reaper knows that they are a dream gate guardian until something awakens in them it has never been discussed. I was not aware that the girl Xinitix targeted was actually a soul reaper, but during that time and current times as well the different soul societies did not share information. We are each separate entities that rule independently." He is quite for a moment before continuing, "We shall be thankful that the phoenix within you is holding to your soul. Whatever, makes it cling to you is what has prevented total destruction of the soul society so far. When the phoenix burst free of the girl's body it took less than 24 hours for the destruction of both the Aztec civilization and its soul society. Now that we know that the phoenix raining fire down on the city is Xinitix we may be able to find a way to counteract him, although I don't think we will be successful without your ultimate power." Rukia looks at Yamamoto and asks "what do you think my ultimate power is?" "I am not sure. For most soul reapers they reach their ultimate power by achieving the ability of bankai. Although there is a more powerful attack than bankai it is the final release of the zanpakuto's power, but with comes the destruction of the wielder. You have never achieved bankai so I am afraid the only one who knows what your ultimate power is will be you." And with that final statement the commander walks away and the transmission between them is terminated.

"Well I am not sure if we learned anything or not" Ichigo says out loud. Rukia sighs unsure what they do now. "It seems every time we learn something new we find out we learned nothing at all" she says. Urahara is quietly looking at Rukia, "I believe we are going to have to get you to learn to use you bankai," he tells her. Yoruichi nods in agreement, "it is the ultimate power of the soul reaper so it may be the only way to defeat him. Your sword uses ice to cut down enemies so maybe your ice will counteract his fire." "Hitsugaya also uses ice in his fights and has not been able to defeat him" Rukia tells her. "You are right, but he is not the dream gate guardian you are." Urahara stands up "alright it is settled then give me a day or so to set up the training grounds and we will start training you to use bankai." Ichigo stands and pulls Rukia to her feet, "it better not be the same training I had" he warns Urahara shivering at the memories of his bankai education. Urahara on smiles and ushers the pair out of his shop and with that they head home both concerned about what the future holds.


	15. Chapter 14: The Training Begins…maybe

Chapter 14: The Training Begins…maybe

Rukia and Ichigo are eating breakfast together before heading off to school. "You think we will get in trouble since we have missed like a week and a half of school" she asks Ichigo. "I am not sure" he replies, "Urahara and Yoruichi went to school pretending to be your parents and my guardians since my dad has been away with my sisters." "Well I guess they are being honest about one thing, your dad and sisters not being here. Well do you know what they told them?" she asks. "No, but Yoruichi was laughing so I am worried," Ichigo sighs "Are you ready for your bankai training this afternoon. Hell, we will most likely miss more school, they will probably have to make up an excuse to have us homeschooled for the remainder of the year." Rukia looks at him, "I am sorry that your life has become difficult since I came into the picture, it was never my intention." Ichigo goes to Rukia and kisses her tenderly, "fool my life is better because I met you. I wouldn't change anything." Rukia hugs him tightly, "let's go to school."

They are greeted with by many students as they are walking down the hall to their classroom. Orihime sees them and waves, "how is everything going?" "Well the soul society is burning to the ground, I am a dream gate guardian with some sort of great unknown power, and I have to learn to use bankai." Rukia pauses to catch her breath, "so…yeah that's how it's going." "Bankai huh, good luck your sword play isn't too impressive. Too bad it's not your kido spell usage" Ishida says as he walks up behind them. "Don't be an asshole" Ichigo says angrily. "Let's just go to class" Rukia suggests. They all enter the classroom, "Rukia…Ichigo, nice to see you two have decided to come to school again. Rukia's parents said that you two had the flu…together" their teacher looks at them skeptically "I have a ton of make-up work for you two to do, I will be due by the ends of the week. Now everyone take their seats." "I can't wait for this day to be over" she whispers to Ichigo "well I somehow doubt that we will get our homework done." Ichigo nods in agreement and stares at the clock waiting for the school day to end.

The final bell of the day rings and Ichigo and Rukia walk out of the classroom. "Well let's go see what Urahara has in store for us," Ichigo grumbles. Rukia laughs, "How bad could it be…" "You have no idea he muttered. My sword pretty much beat me down and even then I didn't think I had achieved it in the training, but I guess I did because I used it on your brother." They arrive at the address that Yoruichi and Urahara told them to meet them at. It is a large abandoned warehouse that looks like it hadn't been used in ages. "This place looks sketchy" she tells Ichigo. "Yeah this place is just up their ally" Ichigo mutters. They enter the building and find that they are standing in what looks like the arctic tundra. The sky above them is black with stars dotting the sky and there is a cold wind blowing across the tundra causing snow to blow and sting their faces. "What the hell" Rukia whispers and Ichigo just shrugs his shoulders. "Ah, you have arrived, what do you think of your training environment?" Urahara asks them. "Well it's pretty, I wish I had brought a jacket" she tells him, "Why such a snowy environment?" she asks. Urahara smiles at her and Rukia senses a lengthy explanation coming.

"Calm down Urahara" Yoruichi says as she emerges from the shadows "we do not need a long drawn out explanation." Urahara pouts and Yoruichi continues, "All bankai training is done in an environment that is suitable to the zanpakuto. For example, when Ichigo did his bankai training it was done in a rugged environment because his sword not only magic but also a lot of brute force. Rukia's sword uses more of an elemental style like Hitsugaya. Her sword uses the power of the ice elemental so this frozen environment is perfect for bankai training." Yoruichi lets the information sink in, "does anyone have any questions are was my explanation clear enough." "So what now" Rukia asks "how do we unleash my swords bankai?" Yoruichi looks at Ichigo and smiles before turning back to Rukia, "we will have you learn it in 3 days." "Wait a minute, is this the same training that you had me do. My sword tried to kill me" Ichigo says incredulously. Rukia places her hand on Ichigo's arm to calm him down, "it' fine we can do it. Besides what other choice do we have?" Yoruichi smiles "that's the spirit let's begin."

Urahara stands beside Yoruichi, "so first things first, in order to obtain bankai a soul reaper must have an intimate knowledge of their zanpakuto. The spirit of the zanpakuto speaks to the wilder. Just as Ichigo's zanpakuto's spirit, Zangetsu, speaks to him your zanpakuto's spirit, Sode no Shirayuki, should speak to you." He looks intently at Rukia before asking, "So what does Sode no Shirayuki say to you?" Rukia looks at him with raised eyebrows, "what do you mean my zanpakuto's spirit is supposed to communicate with me. I know that Ichigo has talked with his swords spirit before, but I didn't think it was a common occurrence. I just assumed that he was special." Urahara and Yoruichi look at her flabbergasted, "so you mean to tell us you have never heard the spirit of your sword before so how do you wield it? Ask Yoruichi. "Those were the spells that were associated with it, I also use some kido spells while using it to make the swords spells more effective." "Well this will not be as easy as we thought, I can't believe you have never talked to the spirit of your zanpakuto. How did you learn its name," asks Urahara. "It was on the sword" Rukia tells them. "Well this was a waste of time, but I have a plan," Urahara tells the group. "Possibly because you a dream gate guardian, you have communicated with the spirit in your dreams. Meet us at the shop tomorrow and I am going to bind the swords spirit to you while you sleep and hopefully that will allow you to communicate with it." Ichigo and Rukia wave farewell to Urahara and Yoruichi then walk home disappointed that they achieved nothing today, but not discouraged.


	16. Chapter 15: Spirit Dream

Chapter 15: Spirit Dream

"What do you think Urahara has in mind today" Rukia asks Ichigo. "Who knows" he replies, "I am sure whatever it is most likely will be more dangerous than it needs to be." Rukia yawns sleepily, Urahara had contacted them last night and told them that it was imperative that she stay awake all night, that way it would be easier to connect with the spirit of her zanpakuto in her dreams. Ichigo had helped her stay awake all night and he looked beat as well. "I wonder if some caffeine would be against the rules" she asks him. Ichigo shakes his head at her, "no we can't have any. Urahara said to avoid any type of stimulant. He said that we have to be about to fall over in order for this to work. I wonder if I am going into the dream with you since he told me not to sleep as well." Rukia shrugs her shoulders all she knows right now is that she is tired and ready to go to bed. "Let's go and get this over with" she tells Ichigo and they leave together for Urahara's.

They arrive at Urahara's a short while later and instead of the usual table being in the middle of the room it was a fairly large bed. Urahara walks into the room and greets them. "I hope that you two are tired and ready to go to sleep." The two just stare at him without responding. "Before we begin let me give you a run down on what we will be doing today. In order for a person to contact a spirit in their dreams it requires that person to be, well I am not sure how to put this, but dead tired. That is why I had you stay up all night long. Also I have made a potion that will allow you to achieve the deepest sleep possible to ensure contact with the spirit." Ichigo is about to ask Urahara a question but Urahara stops him, "I know what you plan on asking Ichigo. You are wondering what this have to do with you. Well as you already discovered the dream realm can be dangerous, whenever you contact spirits there is a possibility that you can be trapped within that realm. In order to prevent this the person has to have an anchor to the real world, and you Ichigo will be her anchor. Unfortunately while in the dream realm you will see what is occurring, but will not be able to hear anything. I am not even sure if you will be able to hear Rukia's voice, but without you she may be trapped in the realm. Do you have any questions before we begin," he asks them. They both shake their heads, "let us begin then."

Ichigo and Rukia lay down on the bed together as Yoruichi enters the room. "I have the elixir that will put you both into a deep sleep," she tells them. She hands them each a cup of a dark blue liquid. Ichigo stares at it suspiciously and Rukia sniffs it and gags, "what the hell is this stuff" she asks Yoruichi. Yoruichi smiles at her, "just drink it quickly the effects will be almost instantaneous." Rukia looks at Ichigo who nods and they both down the elixir and in seconds they are sleeping. "That was quick" Urahara tells Yoruichi. She nods at him, "I imagine you didn't tell them the whole truth of this process." Urahara smiles at her, "of course not, Ichigo would have never allowed it. He probably would have kidnapped Rukia to prevent her from agreeing." What they failed to tell them that in order to contact a spirit in the dream realm, you essentially have to be on the brink of death, and the elixir was designed to mimic this. Yoruichi walks over to the sleeping couple on the bed and arranges it to where Rukia is lying on top of Ichigo. "Do you have her zanpakuto" she asks him. Urahara nods and hands it to her. She thanks him, "Ichigo would definitely not agree with this part" she says as she stabs the couple with Rukia's zanpakuto.

Rukia clutches her chest feeling as if she has been stabbed and noticing Ichigo doing the same thing. She wonders what Urahara and Yoruichi have done to their bodies. She looks at Ichigo, "can you hear me" she asks. Ichigo shakes his head and points to his ears, indicating that he can't hear her. She sighs, oh well she thinks to herself. She indicates to Ichigo that they should begin walking. They walk for what feels like forever when suddenly they reach an area that resembles the training grounds that Urahara had created for Rukia to achieve bankai. Standing in the center of the field is a tall woman with long white hair wearing a long white wispy dress. She turns around and looks at them as they approach her. "So you have finally come to meet me Rukia" the woman says. Rukia looks at her, "are you Sode no Shirayuki" she asks her. The woman nods at her "what have you come here for, Rukia?" "I need to learn bankai, in order to defeat Xinitix"

Sode no Shirayuki looks silently at Rukia and then notices Ichigo standing behind her. "So this is the one that keeps you bound to the real world" she says almost absently looking at Ichigo. "I know all about Xinitix, I have been aware of him since I came into existence. I was designed to be the zanpakuto of those who were designated dream gate guardians. I have had many wielders, few who were aware that they were guardians. Those who knew they were guardians did not know how to use my power. However, you are the first of my wielders who has been able to contact me." Rukia looks at the spirit of her Zanpakuto, "so what is it that I have to do to beat Xinitix, how do I achieve bankai?" Sode no Shirayuki stares at Rukia for a long moment before answering, "Bankai…that is a term I have heard before. Most zanpakuto's have the ability to achieve bankai, however, I am not most zanpakuto's. There is no bankai." Rukia stare at her unsure what to do, "then what is your ultimate power?" The spirit looks at her, "I cannot give you that answer, deep within you already know the answer. The question is are you willing to pay the price that comes with that power?" With that last statement Sode no Shirayuki disappears.

Ichigo has been watching everything that has been happening, he wishes he could hear what was being said though. Rukia and the woman have been talking for a while now and he can see that Rukia is upset. He just doesn't know what he can do for her. Suddenly the woman disappears and he sees Rukia's shoulders slump in defeat. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her, "it will be ok Rukia." She turns around and stares at him tears running down her face. He gently wipes the tears from her face and bends down and kisses her. Ichigo and Rukia suddenly wake up feeling somewhat disoriented until they realize they are in Urahara's shop. Ichigo looks down and realizes that his chest is bandaged up as well as Rukia's. He wonders what the hell Urahara did to them and notices that Rukia is still crying. "What is it Rukia, what did she tell you?" Rukia looks at him, "I don't know what I am supposed to do" and starts crying harder. Ichigo doesn't know what to say so just hugs her tightly and wonder what now.


	17. Chapter 16: Glimmer of Hope

Chapter 16: Glimmer of Hope

Ichigo arrives home from school to find that Rukia is still not home. Ever since leaving the spirit realm she has disappeared. He is worried about her, but at the same time angry that she left without saying a word. He remembers her face when they woke up, how sad and full of despair it was. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be fine, but he didn't know if that was the case. Reports from the soul society were grim, much of it had been destroyed and many of the inhabitants were missing. Rukia blames herself for the calamity that is before them, but no one blames her. It was something that wouldn't have been avoided, no matter what they did. He spoke to Urahara this morning and he reports that he still has no idea where Rukia may be. Ichigo sighs hoping that wherever she is she is okay.

Ichigo is doing his homework when suddenly he hears the phone ring. "Hello" he answers, "is this Ichigo Kurosaki" the voice on the line asks. "Yes, who is calling" he asks "this is Kimie, I am a nurse at the hospital and I had you listed as an emergency contact for a girl that was recently brought in. Her school ID card lists her name as Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo is shocked, "is she okay, where did you find her?" "She was found unconscious in a local park, she has not regained consciousness. The doctors are not sure what has happened to her, there was no physical damage." "Can I come and see her," he asks "Of course, I she is in room 506. I was hoping that you may be able to get in contact with her parents so we can tell them about her condition." Ichigo hangs up the phone and calls Urahara leaving a message about where Rukia if. When he arrives at Rukia's room he is shocked by how pale and fragile she looks. She has an IV fluids running into her arm and is hooked up heart monitor that alarms every now and then. He sits next to her bed and takes her hand, "please wake up Rukia" but she remains asleep.

Rukia is on a boat in the middle of a lake filled with lava. All around her are flames that give off no heat. She assumes the lava lake must not be hot because the boat has not melted and she feels no heat. She sighs to herself, "I guess I have dies and gone to hell" she say's out loud. She hears someone chuckling behind her and turns to see a smaller version of the phoenix from her dreams. "Dammit, am I having another dream. Just so you guys know these dreams suck, they have been more of a burden than an asset. Plus I feel like I have been sitting in this boat forever, so who knows where my body fell asleep at…" The phoenix continues to listen to Rukia rant and rave in silence, when she is done the bird speaks up. "I too have been frustrated by these dreams. The allies that you may meet in the dream realm may not really be your allies. I would have communicated with you earlier, but it took me many years to perfect this room without it spies would be listening to this conversation and reporting it back to the enemy." Rukia looks at the bird surprised, "what in the world are you talking about?" The bird cocks its head sideways and looks at her "Xeleta is in league with Xinitix."

Rukia is shocked by this news, she couldn't believe it she trusted Xeleta. The phoenix could tell that Rukia was struggling to believe this and he feels sorry for the girl. "I have been passed down from dream guardian to dream guardian for 1000s of years. Just like the zanpakuto you carry I am also a weapon at your disposal when needed. When Xeleta was chosen as a guardian there was something I didn't trust about her, but only fate can decide who the guardian should be. Even Sode no Shirayuki who shows little interest in who wields her did not trust her." Rukia is silent as she begins thinking the bird is telling the truth. "When Xinitix was banished to isolation in the dream realm his captors failed to take into account all variable, such as him being familiar with a dream gate guardian. Xinitix and Xeleta were lovers, she was aware of his evil ways and embraced them. When the other gods banished him, she found a way to break him free from the dream realm and together they took their revenge. They destroyed the Aztec empire without hesitation or remorse. I was able to break free from her after three days and steal away Sode no Shirayuki. However, they after a thousand years of freedom they caught me again when you came into existence. I have been held hostage in this dream realm unable to help you, watching as they twist a tale to trick you."

Rukia is angry that she had allowed herself to become manipulated in her dreams. "What do they want from me" she asks the phoenix. "Through manipulating you in your dreams they are hoping to weaken your mind so that Xeleta can take it over and destroy the world of the living. When everything is left in ash they plan on rising up and ruling those who remain." "How am I supposed to stop them from getting to me in the dream realm?" "Unfortunately she is a dream gate guardian and he is a dream god so there is nothing that you can do to keep them out of your dreams. However now that you are armed with the knowledge of what they are doing you should be more apt at resisting their manipulation. You must destroy them both to reset the damage done. Together they are invincible, but apart weakened. You must isolate them and kill them. I wish I could tell you what the power of your zanpakuto is, but it is against forbidden and some rules I can't break. However, I will tell you something that may help. Fire and ice are opposites some may view them as elemental antagonists. However, that is not the case here. Through the power of ice and fire you will gain great power, you just have to master it. I am here to warm Sode no Shirayuki icy spirit and she keeps my fiery anger cooled without each other we would be nothing. Learn to master the use of fire and ice and you will unlock the great power within your zanpakuto." Rukia looks at the phoenix, "I guess telling me how to master the art of fire and ice would be against the rules, but I am thankful for the information. What should I call you?" The phoenix laughs, "when you learn to master fire and ice you will know my name, now leave if you stay any longer you may not wake up" and with that the phoenix disappears.

Rukia is sitting in the boat in the middle of the lava lake wondering what to do now. She was overwhelmed by the amount of information she was given, she needed to talk to Ichigo and the others, but did not know how to leave this place. She keeps hearing an annoying beeping noise echoing through the cavern she is in. Suddenly she feels like she has been punched in the chest, she doubles over in pain. The pain occurs again and her vision begins to blur, the pain comes again and Rukia slumps over in the boat. "Check for a pulse" Rukia opens her eyes to find that all kind of people are surrounding her, she has no idea where she is. She tried to speak, but is unable due to a tube being down her throat. She reaches up to remove the tube, but there are hands restraining her. Someone is shining a light into her eyes, and she can fell needles poking her. Her chest feels like someone has beat it with a baseball bat, she looks around the room she is in and realizes she is in a hospital. What the hell, she thinks to herself did my body in this world die and them resuscitating me pull me from the dream realm she was in. Damn bird, could have told me this would happen although he did tell her to leave or she may not wake up. "She has stabilized let's move her to the intensive care unit" she hears a voice say. "Can I go with her" she hears Ichigo's voice in the background. "Let us get her settled in and a nurse will come get you" someone says as they begin rolling the bed through the door. Rukia turns her head and sees Ichigo in the corner, he looks like he hasn't slept in days. She tried to call out to him, but is unable so she closes her eyes and will wait for him to come to her.


	18. Chapter 17: Back to Reality

Chapter 17: Back to Reality

Ichigo, Urahara, and Yoruichi are waiting for the physician to come and explain to them what happened to Rukia. She had been in a coma for five days then suddenly stopped breathing and went into cardiac arrest. The doctor had her sedated and on a ventilator for the past 12 hours. It pained Ichigo to see Rukia lying in the bed helpless and not able to do anything about it. He had called Orihime and told her to tell the others that Rukia was in critical condition, but the cause was unknown. The door to the waiting room opens and the doctor enters. Urahara stands to greet him, "are you the girl's parents" he asks them. "Yes "Urahara says, "What happened to our daughter?" The doctor clears his throat, "we are not sure what caused her to arrest. We have her stabilized now, however we are not sure if she has suffered permanent damage. We resuscitated her for a long time and it is not uncommon to sustain brain damage. The nurses in the ICU did a spontaneous breathing trial and she was able to breathe on her own, so we are taking her off the ventilator. A neurologist will have to see her to determine if there is any neurological damage." "Can we see her" Yoruichi asks and the doctor nods in approval.

They enter Rukia's hospital room and she is still hooked up to all kinds of monitors and IV drips. She is laying in the bed with her eyes closed and is not moving. "Is it possible for soul reapers to sustain brain damage" Ichigo asks Urahara. Urahara shrugs his shoulder, "this is the first time I have seen this so I am not sure." They continue talking quietly over Rukia who can hear them, but seems to be having trouble opening her eyes. Finally she sees a light shining through the darkness and is able to open her eyes a little bit. The world is blurry, but she can make out the forms of people around her bed. "I'm not dead" she croaked out. The talking above her stops and she is finally able to make out who is in front of her. "Rukia" Ichigo exclaims happily and beds down and plants a kiss on her forehead. "What happened to me?" "The doctors are not sure you were in a coma for five days then you stopped breathing and your heart stopped" "Well that sucks…I told that bird I had been sitting in that damn boat for a long time." "What do you mean" asks Yoruichi. "I was in a dream, the bird told me some interesting information…" she can feel her eyelids getting heavy. "Get me out of here" she tells them before she drifts back into unconsciousness.

"What in the world is she talking about" Ichigo mutters out loud. "Surely she has not been trapped in the dream realm for this long." Everyone is quite as they think this over when Yoruichi suddenly asks, "How are we getting her out of here without being seen? Looks like it will be through the window, I have already erased her medical records so we shouldn't have too much of an issue." Urahara bends down and picks up Rukia, "shall we go now?" Ichigo is not happy that they are taking her out of the hospital so soon, but knows it will be useless to convince them that she should stay here for a few more days. Ichigo nods and opens the window for them and they all jump and flash step back to Urahara's shop. Urahara brings Rukia to a spare room in his shop and lays her on the bed. "I assume that you are staying with her" Urahara asks Ichigo. "Of course I am, I will watch over her tonight." Ichigo settles down on the bed next to Rukia cradling her body in his arms, "I will keep you safe" he whispers in her ear.

Rukia wakes up to sunlight shining in her face. She hears the sound of snoring beside her and sees that Ichigo is fast asleep next to her. I need the bathroom she thinks to herself. She uses her arms to raise her torso off the bed. The effort of doing this exhausted her quite a bit and she realizes that she has been weakened from sleeping for so long. Somehow she is able to swing her legs over the edge of the bed and pushes up into a standing position. She takes one step forward and falls flat on her face. "Dammit" she mutters not knowing what to do now. Ichigo here a thump and looks over and sees Rukia lying face down on the floor. He jumps out of bed and lifts her off the floor, "are you okay?" "Yes, I need the bathroom and that was as far as I made it." "I will bring you to the bathroom" he tells her. Rukia blushes embarrassed that she can't make it herself. "Thanks Ichigo" she says. When she is done in the bathroom she calls out to Ichigo who comes to help her. "Instead of carrying me would you help me walk" Ichigo nods in agreement. They slowly make their way into the living room and Ichigo helps her sit on the couch. "Wow I am exhausted for that little bit of effort" she tells Ichigo. Urahara and Yoruichi walks in to the living room, "happy to see you up and moving, now tell us about you long dream."

Rukia tells them everything that occurred in her dreams. Explained that Xinitix and Xeleta where working together to end the world. That they were trying to manipulate her in her dreams. She told them she found out more about her zanpakuto's ultimate power, but was still unsure how to wield it. Everyone listened in silence to her story without interruption. After she is done Yoruichi tells them that she is going to report this information to the soul society. "Hmm, so you have to make two opposing elements work together. When you combine fire and ice you get steam, however, I don't think that is the answer." Urahara says. "Hopefully the soul society will give us more information on this. I think for now Rukia you need to rest and regain your strength. Ichigo will bring you back to your room, I have created a potion that will black your dreams. Don't worry there are no ill effects from it" Rukia nods in agreement, "I am tired…" she is quite for a moment "but I am confident that we will defeat them." Ichigo smiles at her and lifts her off the couch, "I know we will" he says as he carries her to the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 18: Guardian vs Guardian: Maste

Chapter 18: Guardian vs. Guardian: Mastery of Ice

It had been two weeks since Rukia's near death experience she had regained much of her strength, but found she becomes exhausted easily. She and Ichigo are walking home from school this was her first day back and she was ready to fall over. Ichigo noticed that she was tired, "do you want to stop and sit down for a bit" he asks her. "No let's just keep going, I will make it" Rukia says smiling up at him. Ichigo is annoyed knowing that she is just being stubborn, "fine let me carry your backpack before you topple over backwards." Rukia concedes this and hands him her backpack, "sorry for being a pain Ichigo. Being at school all day may have been too much for me. My legs feel like they weigh a thousand pounds." Ichigo shakes his head, "I told you to stay home today, but you wouldn't listen." "Hey you never listen to me so now you know how I feel. I may listen to you tomorrow though, I don't think I can do it again." Ichigo glances at her and smiles, "glad to hear you admit I was right."

They arrive at home and notice that they have a message waiting for them on the answering machine. Ichigo presses play and Urahara's voice tells them a message. "I spoke with the soul society about what Rukia went through and they did a lot of research, but could find no information about mastering ice and fire. Yamamoto believes that there is no recorded history because no one has mastered the zanpakuto. So no information on that front I'm afraid." They hear the audible click as he hangs up the phone. "Oh well" Rukia says "I honestly didn't think they would find out anything, not with the way our luck has been." Ichigo nods in agreement as Rukia plops down on the couch. "Yeah I didn't think they would. I am going to go fix me a snack are you hungry?" Rukia shakes her head no "maybe just some water." Ichigo returns from the kitchen with some food and water for Rukia to find her fast asleep on the couch. He lifts her legs onto the couch and covers her with a blanket. Ichigo sits down and eats his snack thinking to himself that a nap may not be such a bad idea.

Rukia is standing by the sapphire lake and in front of her is the phoenix from the dream that nearly killed her and Xeleta. Xeleta smiles at her in welcome, "I am glad that you are back. I have had a difficult time finding you in your dreams." Rukia stares at her before asking, "What did you need me for" Xeleta can since that something is different with Rukia, she is acting coldly towards her. Xeleta clears her throat, "did you find out anything about using your zanpakuto's ultimate power?" Rukia continues staring at her, "yes, I have found out quite a bit of information. None of it would be useful to you." Xeleta laughs, "Oh, useless information is better than no information. Maybe if you tell me I will be able to provide some useful information to it." Rukia stares at her, she begins to feel a chill creeping into her soul. "Well, I have found out that no wielder of this zanpakuto has ever unlocked its ultimate power. Also that this zanpakuto belonged to all dream guardians." Rukia gives Xeleta a chilly smile, "so I guess you have no information to give me."

Xeleta narrows her eyes at Rukia knowing that something is not right. She and Xinitix have been watching over her in her dreams for years, guiding her to them so they can use her. Xeleta wonders if Rukia has found out this piece of information, if that is the case she will have to kill her and take the zanpakuto and figure out its power herself. She shivers, the air is getting cool and she swears she see frost forming at Rukia's feet. "You are right Rukia I was never able to unlock the power of the zanpakuto all I was able to do were the basic spells that it came with." Rukia laughs at her, "maybe you were just too weak or maybe the zanpakuto can't be used for traitors." Xeleta looks at her and smiles, "so I guess the gig is up, before I kill you will you tell me how you found out. Rukia just smiles coldly at her and Xeleta begins feeling the icy grip of an emotion she has never felt before…fear.

Rukia is cold. She can feel ice running through her veins and wonders what is happening. Standing behind Xeleta is Sode no Shirayuki smiling at her. Rukia knows that Xeleta can't see her. "Look at this fool," she whispers in her head. "She is a traitor who is trying to trick you in ending the world for the man she loves. Love child is for the weak it will only drag you down." Rukia nods, she is angry that she thought Xeleta was her friend. The anger she felt towards to woman caused her heart to hurt. "Ah I feel pain you are suffering from" Sode no Shirayuki tells her "I am your zanpakuto I feel what you feel and the pain and anger you feel towards this woman is pointless. You feel the coldness creeping into your soul child that is me trying to prevent the anger and pain you are experiencing. Let it form a barrier around you preventing further pain. Are you ready to master the ice that is running through your veins?" Rukia stares at her and nods entranced by the spirit of her zanpakuto. Sode no Shirayuki laughs icily as she walks towards Rukia and places an icy kiss on her lips and unlocks the ice within Rukia.

Rukia laughs as she sees that Xeleta is becoming nervous. She can feel the ice flowing through her veins and smiles. "I know that you and Xinitix have been manipulating me to use me. When I found out I was hurt, but know I don't care." Xeleta sneers at her, "the world is ours and you are merely a pawn for our use." Rukia laughs icily, "and now you have become my pawn." Xeleta stares at Rukia who now has snow flying around her body. "Is this the power of the zanpakuto?" Rukia just laughs, Xeleta shivers from the chill radiating off Rukia. "Let us end this" Rukia tells Xeleta. Xeleta nods in agreement and lunges at Rukia with a hidden sword. Rukia laughs and grabs her sword arm. Xeleta screams in pain as her arm freezes and falls off. As it hits the ground it shatters into a million pieces. "Bitch" Xeleta screams at Rukia who just laughs at this. Rukia walks slowly up to Xeleta who is kneeling on the ground. "It looks like your time has come to an end" she tells her. Rukia places her hand over Xeleta's heart, "freeze" she whispers. Xeleta clutches her chest and falls to the ground. Xeleta watches as Rukia walks over to her slowly each step leaving a trail of ice behind her. "Shatter" she whispers in her ears and Xeleta feels her heart shatter into tiny shards of ice and with that she is dead.

Rukia slumps to the ground, she is exhausted from the events that just occurred. She had never felt so cold hearted before. She stares at the phoenix who remains unmoving, she can't believe that she actually feels no remorse about the way she killed Xeleta. She actually laughed at her as she killed her, but she didn't really care. Rukia understands why fire is needed to balance out her zanpakuto's power. Ice alone leaves the heart cold and filled with no remorse. She hopes that she will be able to master fire before the ice she feels in her heart takes control and she causes everyone to suffer.


	20. Chapter 19: What's wrong with Rukia?

Chapter 19: What's wrong with Rukia?

Rukia was still sitting up on the couch when Ichigo woke up from a nap. He could sense something was not quite right with her. "What's wrong Rukia?" Rukia looks at him and says nothing. Her eyes which are usually a deep blue, are now a pale frosty blue. Ichigo continues to looks at her and notices that there are white streaks running throughout her hair. "Rukia…" he calls her name again and she just continues to look at him. Finally she gives him a frosty smile "I have mastered the power if ice" she tells him in a cold voice. "How did you manage that?" "I killed Xeleta in the dream realm" she replies in that cold voice. She is quite a minute before continuing, "I enjoyed killing her, and I wish I could bring her back and do it again." Ichigo is shocked by what he hears. This is not Rukia, she would never take pleasure in killing another person. "What's wrong with you" Ichigo demands and Rukia laughs icily.

Ichigo jumps up off the chair and marches over to Rukia. He grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her body. She is cold to the touch. "You need to snap out of this Rukia, this is not you." Rukia shakes her head and her eyes darken some. "Ichigo…" she whispers "I need to master fire before I am completely engulfed by ice. I feel my soul growing colder and colder, I am afraid of what I may do and who I may hurt. I killed Xeleta and enjoyed it, I have never enjoyed killing another person before." Ichigo hugs her, "we will figure out." Suddenly there is a strong gust of wind and Xinitix is standing in the room before them. He glares at Rukia, "what have you done with Xeleta?" Ichigo sees that her eyes have returned to back to the pale frost color. Rukia laughs at Xinitix, "I killed your beloved I am afraid. She tried to stab me so I froze her sword arm and made it shatter, then I froze her heart and shattered it in pieces. It was quite an enjoyable time." "You bitch" Xinitix screams at her, Rukia just laughs. "I will kill you myself" as Xinitix is lunging towards her suddenly Yoruichi appears behind Rukia and Ichigo and flash steps them out of the room and brings them to Urahara's shop.

Urahara greets them, but is looking warily at Rukia. Rukia stares back at him with cold eyes, "why did you bring us here" she demands. "Well we heard that you killed Xeleta and were worried that Xinitix may attack you. Judging from your aura I assume that you have mastered ice." Rukia nods her head at him to confirm his suspicions. "She said that the ice is consuming her soul. She told me she actually enjoyed killing Xeleta." Ichigo informs them. Rukia laughs when she hears this, "it was enjoyable." Urahara ignores Rukia and speaks to Ichigo, "this is not good. We need to slow down this transformation she seems to be undergoing. If she loses herself completely then Xinitix will be the least of our concerns." "What do you suggest" Ichigo asks him. Urahara thinks for a minute, "Well we just need to warm her up." Yoruichi sneaks up behind Rukia and knocks her unconscious, "we will lock her up in the steam room" Ichigo is concerned, "won't staying in heat for that long damage her" Yoruichi shakes her head "right now she is so cold it could only do her good." Reluctantly Ichigo agrees and they carry Rukia to the steam room and lock her in. "She is going to be pissed when she wakes up" Ichigo tells them.

They walk into Urahara's kitchen and take a seat at the table. "I have found out some information that has me worried" Urahara tells Ichigo. Ichigo sighs' "that is just what we need, bad news. What is it about?" "Well I was not able to find out any information about the mastery of fire, but I found out some information about mastery of ice…it is not good. When you master an element it becomes part of who you are. Sode no Shirayuki represents the element of ice and was not always a zanpakuto. She used to be a free wondering ice element spirit, but enjoyed destruction. The other elemental spirits saw her as a threat and looked for a way to stop her. Finally, it was decided that a fire element was the only way to stop her. The fire element pierced her through her chest and there was a massive explosion of ice and fire. When the smoke cleared all that was left was a zanpakuto, the one that Rukia has today." Urahara lets this information sink in before continuing, "the ice element Rukia has mastered is Sode no Shirayuki. If we let her take over Rukia's soul she may become more dangerous than Xinitix. We need to awaken the fire element that is sleeping within her to prevent this." Ichigo looks at Urahara, "how are we supposed to do this?" Urahara shrugs his shoulders, "your guess is as good as mine."

Ichigo stands up from the table, "I am beat, I am going to crash on your couch and take a nap. We will regroup later and try to come up with a solution." Ichigo walks into the living room and lays on the couch and closes his eyes as exhaustion takes a hold of him. Ichigo is sitting in a boat that is floating in the middle of a lake filled with lava and surrounding him is fire. "What the hell" he mutters out loud. This is like the dream that Rukia described he thinks to himself. Suddenly a fiery bird flies down from the sky and lands in the boat with Ichigo. "So you are the phoenix Rukia dreams of. Last time she was in this dream it nearly killed her, I will be pissed if I die from this." The bird laughs, "Rukia was here to long, you will not run into that problem." "Why am I here" he asks the phoenix. "Rukia has killed Xeleta by mastering ice, now she must master fire and you are the key." Ichigo stares at the bird "what are you talking about?" The phoenix is quiet for a few minutes before answering Ichigo. "Ice is cold, calculating, and without passion. Fire in the other hand is hot, thoughtless, and full of passion. When these two elements work together their power is magnificent. In order for Rukia to master fire the ice in her soul must be melted. She must feel passion again. I have lived within her soul all her life and she was always cold until she met you. You awoke something inside of her that was kind and passionate. However, Sode no Shirayuki is now taking over her soul and I feel myself growing weaker." "What am I supposed to do" Ichigo asks the bird who is fading away. He hears it whisper in his mind "make her soul burn." Ichigo wakes up on the couch, still reeling from this dream. The house is dark and he looks at the clock and realizes that he has been asleep for hours. Suddenly Ichigo knows what he has to do, and gets up to go see Rukia.


	21. Chapter 20: Ichigo's the Key

Chapter 20: Ichigo's the Key

Ichigo runs up stairs to go see Rukia who is still locked inside the steam room. He peers through the window on the door and see's that she is awake. He wonders how long she was knocked out for. Rukia looks up and see's that Ichigo is staring at her through the glass. She gives him an icy smile, "what is it that you want Ichigo, come to see me squirm in here. Do you really believe because this room is hot that it will prevent me from completely embracing the ice within my soul?" She looks at him and laughs, "This is only delaying the inevitable the Rukia that you once knew is fading away. Soon she will be lost and I will be in complete control. Then I will be able to shape this world into something of a winter wonderland." Rukia lays down on the bench done talking with Ichigo. What a bitch, Ichigo thinks to himself. "Well I guess you won't mind if I turn up the heat then," as he is increasing the thermostat to its max setting. Rukia doesn't answer him, she just gives him an icy glare.

Ichigo continues watching Rukia through the window. He can tell that she is getting uncomfortable, she has been in the steam room for almost an entire day. Yoruichi walks up behind Ichigo, "what are you doing" she asks in a curious voice. She notices that the thermostat has been increased to max. "How long has it been set at this temperature?" Ichigo looks at her, "I guess for a few hours now." Yoruichi cocks her head to one side, "you know that might kill her. She did almost just die and although the ice elemental is taking over her soul, I don't know if her body can tolerate it." Ichigo is quite for a moment. "I had a dream last night that involved the phoenix she tells us about. I was on a boat in the middle of a lake of lava when the bird spoke to me. He said that I am the key to awakening the fire inside her." "I am not sure if it meant to make her die of heat stroke," Yoruichi replies, "it probably meant…" Ichigo interrupts her before she could finish. "I have a good idea of what it meant, but to weaken the ice element within her so the real Rukia comes close enough to the surface for me to reach her." Yoruichi stares at Ichigo, "I hope you are right Ichigo because if she dies we die with her." Ichigo watches Yoruichi walk away, "I will never lose her" he whispers to himself.

Ichigo watched Rukia as she paces back and forth inside the steam room. Every now and then she looks at him at unleashes a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. The heat has been turned up to max in the steam room for six hours now. "How long will this take" Ichigo mutters to himself. He notices that Rukia has stopped walking and is just standing in the middle of the room. She looks at him and he notices that one of her eyes is now a deep dark blue, "Ichigo" she croaks out as she falls unconscious to the floor. Ichigo opens up the door to the steam room and rushes to her side. He brushes the hair from her face, "Rukia can you hear me?" Rukia looks at him tears running down her face, "why is it so hot in here, why are you doing this to me?" It breaks Ichigo's heart to hear Rukia sound so betrayed. "The ice elemental is taking over your soul and when she consumes it the person you were before will cease to exist. You have to fight her Rukia, you need to unlock the fire element within you." Rukia just stares at him, tears still welling up in her eyes. "Just how am I supposed to do that, by getting heat stroke in a steam room" she yells at him.

Ichigo is relieved to hear Rukia yell at him. He is quite for a while as she continues to yell at him. "I can't believe this Ichigo. You must have lost your mind. I swear if I would have died I would have come back and haunted your worthless ass." Ichigo looks at her when she quieted down "Are you done now?" Rukia glares at him with both eyes a deep blue sparkling with anger. "The phoenix that you dream about came to me in a dream and told me that I was the key to helping you master the fire element." Rukia glares at him, "I think that phoenix is trying to kill me. Did it tell you to lock me in a steam room and watch me suffer?" Ichigo winces at her words, "I didn't mean for you to suffer Rukia, I just needed to weaken the ice element and this is all I could think of to do." "So you expect me to spend the remainder of my days locked up in this steam room" she asks him with a sneer. "Rukia quit whining, I did it to save you. Now shut up and listen." Rukia looks at him as if he grew two heads. "The bird told me that the key to helping you unlock you fire is through passion."

Rukia glares at Ichigo furious that he locked her in here. "Well congratulations I am passionately angry" she tells him. Ichigo just smiles at her which makes her angrier. "Well evidently we need to find something that your soul will burn for. So Rukia what does your soul burn for?" Rukia reaches up to hit Ichigo, but he easily pins her arms over her head. "This isn't a game, what does your soul burn for." Rukia looks at Ichigo with wide eyes and then gets angry at him again. "Get off of me asshole you weigh a ton." Ichigo doesn't budge, his face is just inches from hers. He lays his body on top of hers and she can feel that he is getting excited by the situation. "Answer me Rukia," he demands in a seductive voice. Rukia looks at him, his orange hair is shining like fire and his eyes are burning her soul. She can feel the imprint of the phoenix burning on her side. She suddenly realizes that the thing her soul burns for is Ichigo. She looks at him with eyes full of passion. "You Ichigo, my soul burns for you," he lowers his head and kisses her passionately. The room around them erupts in fire as the make love in the middle of the room.


	22. Chapter 21: Mastery of Ice and Fire…No

Chapter 21: Mastery of Ice and Fire…..Now What

Ichigo is still lying on top of Rukia in the steam room. They both feel rather sated at the moment and neither one wants to move. Rukia is half asleep and Ichigo is snoring on top of her. Rukia sighs sleepily wondering how long they have been here. She doesn't hear Yoruichi and Urahara as they enter the steam room. Suddenly Rukia hears a slapping noise and Ichigo yelps, "nice butt, Ichigo" Yoruichi tells him. Rukia looks at Ichigo and can tell that he is startled and getting angry. "Why the hell did you do that" demands Ichigo, still oblivious that both he and Rukia are naked. Urahara laughs, "Well we saw flames in the room, but we couldn't open the door. Luckily it seems the flames have died and left a perfect scorched circle on my floor." Yoruichi is still laughing hysterically, "I guess you were able to cause Rukia to ignite." Rukia could feel her face turning crimson, "know what both of you guys get out of here and let us get dressed." The two leave the room laughing, "Oh, by the way Orihime, Ishida, and Chad are here. They wanted to know if there have been any new…developments."

"Bastards" Ichigo mutters as he gets off of Rukia and helps her stand up. "Well let's get dressed and go see what they want…we can continue this at home." He tells her wiggling his eyebrows at her. Rukia laughs at him, "get dressed" Rukia looks down at her body to see red marks all over her. "Dammit Ichigo you left me covered in hickies." Rukia looks at Ichigo and blushes, he has red bite marks all over him as well plus scratch marks down his back. Ichigo laughs at Rukia, "hurry up and let's get this over with." "Ah…my shirt is ruined Ichigo. You ripped it." Ichigo glances at her shirt and gives her his to wear. They leave the steam room and meet their friends who have been waiting for them. Orihime looks at the two as they enter the room and immediately notice Ichigo is shirtless and Rukia is wearing his shirt. Urahara laughs, "Ichigo you fool, you need to take more care when removing a lady's clothing." Ichigo glares at him and Rukia blushes. Ishida looks at Ichigo and smiles, "Wow Ichigo? Did you get in a fight with a cat?" Ichigo takes a threatening step towards Ishida and Rukia steps in front of him, "ok boys and girls…yes we had sex. Yes my shirt ripped. However, that's not why you hear." She can her Ichigo muttering under his breath cursing their friends.

"Rukia is right you wanted to be updated and we will be relaying this information to the captains in the soul society," Urahara tells them. "First things first, Rukia have you mastered both elements yet?" Rukia shrugs her shoulders, "I guess I have. The phoenix told me I would know his name when I mastered fire." Ichigo grabs her hand and she can feel the imprint of the phoenix burning on her skin. "Well what is the name of your fire elemental then?" Orihime asks her. Rukia looks at Ichigo, "well as it turns out Ichigo is my fire element. Without him my soul would be devoured by ice. It is Ichigo that sets my soul of fire and settles the ice. Every time he is near me the mark of the phoenix burns." Everyone is silent as they take this in. "Well what is the next step in this process" Ishida asks them. Rukia shrugs her shoulders again, "I have no idea, maybe I will have another dream that informs me what to do next." She looks at Ichigo, "I am tired of dreaming" Ichigo just squeezes her hand tighter.

Everyone leaves Urahara's store and head home. Rukia and Ichigo stroll down the street in silence arms linked. "I am tired Ichigo, this entire situation is wearing me down." Ichigo seems perplexed by this. "Don't worry Ichigo, you are the only thing that has kept me going. I know you want to go at it again, but do you think you can hold me while I sleep." Ichigo looks down at her and smiles gently, "whatever you need Rukia I will do it." Rukia smiles at him happy to have someone like him in her life. They arrive home and Rukia fixes them something to eat. "I am afraid it's nothing fancy…" she says as she places ramen noodles in front of him. Ichigo laughs at her, "it's fine Rukia, I'm a guy we eat anything." They eat together in a comfortable silence then head upstairs. Rukia goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed while Ichigo prepares the bed. When she comes back in the room she sees that Ichigo has changed into boxers and has pulled back the bed. Ichigo crawls in first and Rukia follows him. He wraps Rukia in his arms and kisses her goodnight, and they both fall asleep.

Rukia looks around she is on a boat in the middle of a lava lake surrounded by fire. "Really…this place again. You must want me dead you fiery pigeon." Suddenly she feels the boat rock and Sode no Shirayuki is sitting before her smiling. Except it's not the usual cold chilly smile, but a genuine warm smile. Also her pale eyes have what look like burning embers speckled throughout her irises. Extending out of her back are a pair of fiery wings that she cocoons her body with. "Well you have changed" she tells her zanpakuto. "Yes I have, you finally found what lights your soul on fire so my true was released. Without fire to keep the ice in check I would have destroyed you." Rukia looks at her, "what happened to the phoenix?" Sode no Shirayuki smile at her, "I am both the fire and ice. My soul was split until the wielder of the zanpakuto was able to master both elements." Rukia is excited by what she hears, "so that means I can use your ultimate power and stop Xinitix." Sode no Shirayuki nods her head at Rukia, but appear sad "let me show you your future before we discuss how to use the ultimate power. Unfortunately with power there is sacrifice and I need to make sure it is a sacrifice you are willing to make."


	23. Chapter 22: What the Future Could Hold

Chapter 22: What the Future Could Hold

Rukia stares at Sode no Shirayuki wondering what she means. "You mentioned before that something must be sacrificed…but what must I sacrifice?" "Killing Xeleta has changed the flow of events, Xinitix is in hiding right now, mourning the loss of his love. However, when he returns the devastation will be greater than what you or anyone can imagine." Rukia is shocked by this, "but I was told to kill her…" Sode no Shirayuki silences her, "Yes I am aware if that. You needed a push to master the element. The information you found out about her betrayal unlocked the door, but when the phoenix told you to kill her it opened the door wide open for the ice to begin taking you over. Unfortunately, if we did not do that you would have never been able to master ice. You had actually mastered the element of fire a long time ago, but the knowledge was locked away in your soul…that is until you met Ichigo. Slowly that flame has been coming to life inside of you again." Rukia looks at her zanpakuto, "what must I sacrifice then…my soul reaper powers…" Sode no Shirayuki silences her again, "first let us look into the future."

Sode no Shirayuki dips her hand into the lake of lava and a mirror appears on the surface. "There are many different variations of futures that someone will have. An alteration of someone's path in life can greatly alter their future. What I will show you is your future if Xinitix remains alive. Before you ask, no I do not know what your altered future would be if you kill him, I can only look at the current path. So stare into the mirror and watch your future unfold before your eyes." Rukia looks into the mirror which appears foggy when suddenly it turns clear. She sees herself sitting in the bedroom with Ichigo. She hears Ichigo sigh and tell her future self, "night is coming soon we will have to barricade the house before the hollows come out to feast." "Yes you are right…it has turned into a nightmare with the destruction of the soul society. So many soul reapers are missing or dead, and the hollows have free reign of this world. When was the last time we were able to go out for a night on the town?" Ichigo laughs, "I know, but we are busy here. I heard on the news that millions of people have gone missing of have been killed since the soul society fell…" Rukia sees herself begin to cry, "the children will never know peace…" Rukia watches as Ichigo places his arms around her. Suddenly the bedroom door flies open and two small children that look no older than two or three years old bound into the room. There is one boy with black hair and brown eyes and a girl with orange hair and blue eyes. "Mama" the girl cries and runs into Rukia's arms, "Bubba, being mean" Ichigo reaches for the boy and grabs a hold of him, "are you being mean to your sister?" "No Daddy, she being mean." Ichigo looks at Rukia and laughs, though it sounds sad…"I hope that they have a future" and Rukia nods hugging the child against her.

The images on the mirror fade away and Rukia is left stunned by what she has just seen. She looks at Sode no Shirayuki, "How far in the future is this?" "Within the next three years" she replies. Rukia is still shocked by what she just witnessed. "Wait a minute…this makes no sense I am a soul reaper I don't have a real body…how the hell do I have children…did we pick them up off the street are something?" Sode no Shirayuki laughs at her, "Child there is much you don't understand about yourself. Being a dream gate guardian leaves you neither completely soul reaper nor human, but something in between. As a matter of fact when is the last time you actually used an artificial body to interact in the human world?" Rukia thinks over this and realizes the zanpakuto is speaking the truth, she had not used a fake body since Ichigo had rescued her from being executed. Sode no Shirayuki continues, "Besides don't tell me those children you saw were not the spitting image of you and Ichigo…" Rukia still doesn't know what to say. "So if this is within the next 3 years…does this mean…" Sode no Shirayuki just laughs at her. "If you don't believe me find out for yourself."

Suddenly Sode no Shirayuki turns somber. "This is your current future if Xinitix lives. The soul society will be destroyed. Millions of lives will be lost and the world will turn to chaos. There is no guarantee that Ichigo, yourself, or your children will survive. I cannot see that far into the future." Rukia sighs, "so what is it that I must do, how do I kill Xinitix?" Sode no Shirayuki looks at Rukia for a long while before responding, "You must be willing to give up everything, in order to save everyone." Rukia stares off into the fire turning over what Sode no Shirayuki just told her. "I am willing to give up my life to save everyone…but I don't know if I am willing to do it if I am carrying a child." Sode no Shirayuki gives Rukia a sad look, "how long are you willing to make before you make a choice?" Her zanpakuto begins to fade away as she yells at it "why did you show me this?"

Rukia wakes up with sunlight shining in her face, she reaches out and finds that Ichigo is not in bed. She notices a note on his pillow that informs her that he had to take care of a few things and would be back later in the afternoon. Rukia is glad that he is not there because she is still shaken by her dream, but she needs to talk to someone. She decides that she needs another female to talk with so calls up Yoruichi. Yoruichi agrees to meet with her at Urahara's within the hour. Rukia gets dressed and heads over to Urahara, but before she gets there she stops at a drugstore and buys a pregnancy test. "I hope this turns out negative" she mutters to herself. She arrives at Urahara's and is greeted by Yoruichi, "don't worry I kicked out Urahara so it will just be the two of us." They sit down in the living area and Rukia remains silent for several minutes. Then as if someone opens a faucet she tells Yoruichi about her dream. Yoruichi listens in silence and waits for Rukia to finish. "So I think we need to find out if you are in fact carrying a child….or as your dream would suggest children. Once you find out the truth you will be able to make a decision one way or the other." Rukia nods in agreement, "You are right…I did pick up a test on the way her…I guess I need to go pee on the stick." Rukia walks to the bathroom and comes back out carrying the test. "It says that it can take up to 10 minutes for a result…I haven't looked yet." Yoruichi glances at the test, "well you won't have to wait 10 minutes there is already a neon pink plus sign on the stick." Rukia looks at the test in shock, the pink plus sign mocking her. She looks at Yoruichi and bursts into tears slumping to the floor, "what am I supposed to do now…" Yoruichi sits down and hugs Rukia, "I don't know…"


	24. Chapter 23: Decisions Decisions

Chapter 23: Decisions Decisions

Yoruichi was still holding a distraught Rukia when Urahara walked through the door. "What's going on in here" he asks Yoruichi. Unsure is he should tell Urahara or not Yoruichi just replies, "girl problems." Urahara being the clueless man he is proceeds to ask, "Oh, what kind of problems?" Yoruichi gives him an evil look, "Urahara get the hell out of here before I kill you." He makes an audible gulping noise before exiting the room. "Don't worry Rukia we will think of something to do. Are you going to tell Ichigo?" Rukia stopped crying horrified at the thought of telling Ichigo that she was pregnant. "No, I am not going to let him know. I love him, but I cannot let him sway my decision on what I am supposed to do." Yoruichi contemplates what Rukia has said, "are you sure that what she meant by sacrifice would be your life?" "I am not sure Yoruichi, she didn't give me specifics. All I know is that when I told her I don't know if I would be willing to sacrifice a child she told me I didn't have that kind of time." Yoruichi laughs bitterly at this, "Your damn dreams leave us with a million question. First things first we should go see a doctor and determine how far along you are. I take it this wasn't your first time with Ichigo." Rukia shakes her head no, "why does it matter how far along I am?" "Well we need to see how much time we actually have" Yoruichi tells her.

Somehow Yoruichi was able to get Rukia in to see a doctor immediately. "How did manage such a quick appointment" she asks her. "I know the doctor" she responded. "Oh. I hope no one we know sees me here" she whispers to Yoruichi. The door opens and a nurse calls out her name, "we are ready for you Rukia, would you like your mother to come back as well?" Rukia looks at Yoruichi who is smiling sweetly at her, "sure I guess my…mom can come back." The nurse brings her back to an exam room where she asks her many questions about her reproduction cycle. Some of the things she asked she knew nothing about. "When was the date of your last cycle?" Rukia has to think about this, "3 or so months ago I guess." She notices that Yoruichi has a surprised look on her face. "Very well, the doctor will be with you shortly, I will need you to change into this gown, please take off all undergarments as well." Yoruichi looks at her, "soul reapers cannot have reproductive cycles so I guess your zanpakuto was right your nether soul reaper or human." The doctor walks into the room then and greets them. "I didn't know you had a daughter Yoruichi" he tells her. Yoruichi just smile at him. "Anyway from what you told my nurse it appears that you are about 2 and a half months pregnant. However being that this is your first visit we will have to do a pelvic exam, assess fetal heart tones, and finish it up with an ultrasound." Rukia looks at the doctor, "what kind of exam?" The doctor replies "lay on the table and place your feet in these stirrups. This exam will give me information for the birthing process." Rukia looks at him like he is nuts, but complies. After a very intimate exam the doctor is through. "Now we will assess fetal heart tones and do the ultrasound. Please raise up your gown to expose your stomach." She does this as well and winces as the doctor puts gel on her belly. He then applies what looks like a microphone to her belly and moves it around. A speaker suddenly picks up the sound of a heart beat "ah there it is nice and strong." The doctor moves the microphone around her belly again and the sound of a second heart beat sounds. "Hmmm…let's do the ultrasound." Rukia watches as the doctor looks at grainy images on a screen and watches him mark to spots on it. He prints out a picture and hands it to her. "Well those are your babies. You will be having twins. So far they are nice and healthy, speak with my secretary and schedule an appointment in a month. Go get some prenatal vitamins and take them every day. We will discuss the course of twins at your next visit." Rukia nods still shocked by the reality of the situation.

Rukia walks home after leaving the doctor telling Yoruichi that she needs some time to think. All she could do was stare at the grainy picture that the doctor had given her. "What am I supposed to do" she mutters to the air. She arrives home and trudges up the stairs to the bedroom. Ichigo is lying in bed reading a book. He smiles when he sees her, "where have you been?" Rukia smile at him, "oh I had some things to take care of as well." She crawls into bed next to him and closes her eyes exhausted from the day's events. Ichigo looks down at the sleeping Rukia and smiles. He notices that she has a picture in her hand and grabs it to take a look. The image is grainy, he has seen these type of picture before, but can't place what it is. Finally he realizes it is an ultrasound picture, "what are you doing with this" he whispers. He notices that the name of the patient on the photo is Rukia's. He stares at the image and sees two little plus signs, "…what is this?" He reads the caption under the photo that says baby A and baby B, 2 and a half months. Ichigo is still unsure of what this means, then suddenly it dawns on him. "Oh…my…god" he says out loud "she's pregnant." He wants to wake her up and discuss this with her, but could tell she is tired. He lays back down next to her, "you and I will be having a discussion tomorrow" he whispers in her ear.

Rukia is sitting in the middle of a field of flowers. She feels very much at peace, as if she has not a care in the world. "I wish all my dreams were like this" she says out loud. She looks to her right and sees that Sode no Shirayuki is next to her. "So have you found out what you needed to know? Can you now admit the future I showed you is true?" Rukia just stares off into the distance. "Why are these dreams never clear? For once I would love for you to tell me what I am supposed to do." Sode no Shirayuki just laughs. "Dreams are more of a guide, I cannot tell you what the answers are you must decide them for yourself." Rukia just sighs at this, "I hate these dreams. Right now I wish for a dreamless sleep." Her zanpakuto just laughs at her again, "you are a dream gate guardian…dreams are your thing. Anyway have you made a choice?" Rukia nods her head, "I will not sacrifice the lives of countless people and souls, no matter how much my heart is telling me to run away." Sode no Shirayuki smiles sadly at her, "sacrifice is never easy, but life is not easy. When you are ready to make your move, you will have the knowledge needed to wield my power to defeat Xinitix." Rukia just nods as the images around her fade. Rukia wakes up and sees that Ichigo is awake, in his hand he is holding the ultrasound picture. "We need to talk" he tells her.


	25. Chapter 24: The Cat's out of the Bag

Chapter 24: The Cat's out of the Bag

Rukia just looks at Ichigo who is still holding the picture of the ultrasound in his hand. Maybe he doesn't know what it is, she thinks to herself. "What is it that you want to talk about Ichigo" she asks in an innocent voice. Ichigo looks at her. "Oh, I think you know what we need to talk about Rukia." Rukia gives him her best I don't know what you are talking about look. "I saw you holding this while you slept," he tells her holding up the ultrasound picture. Rukia cocks her head to one side, "oh…that. Well it's a picture of…" Rukia didn't know what to say she was at a loss for words. "Oh I know exactly what this is Rukia. You, you are…pregnant." Rukia just looks at him then bursts into tears. "Yes I am pregnant. I don't know what to do, this is definitely the wrong time for us to become parents. What will we do Ichigo?" Ichigo looks into Rukia's tear filled eyes and can feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't cry Rukia. We will figure something out." He holds her against him gently rocking her back and forth, truly at a loss of what they were supposed to do.

Later that evening Rukia and Ichigo head over to Urahara's shop to discuss their next move against Xinitix. Things had settled down in the soul society since he went into mourning over the death of his beloved. However, everyone knew that this was merely the calm before the storm. When they arrived at Urahara's shop Rukia was surprised to see that their friends as well as several captains and lieutenants from the soul society where there. "Hi Rukia" Renji greets her with a grin. She notices that her brother is there as well as Hitsugaya. "What's going on" she asks the group. "Well" Yoruichi begins "since Xinitix is in mourning we thought that we should strike him now before he unleashes hell on us." "That sounds like a good idea" Rukia tells her. "But how are we going to strike?" Rukia asks. "Well after discussion with Urahara and several of the soul society captains we decided that he is hiding in the dream real. Since you are a dream gate guardian and the one person he probably wants to kill most in the world. We will use you to lure him out of hiding and then strike. Everyone in this room will enter the realm with you to protect you and your…protect you from him." Yoruichi smiles apologetically at Rukia for almost spilling the beans. Ichigo has been silent while he listens to the plan. He stands up and tells the group, "Absolutely not. I will not put their lives at risks for a plan. You will not use Rukia as bait."

Everyone stares in shock at Ichigo. "This is a good plan you fool" Hitsugaya tells him. "We will all be there to protect Rukia, so there is no need to worry." "No I will not allow this it is not just Rukia who you are putting in danger." Renji interjects, "I am touched that you are worried about us, but we got this." Yoruichi notices that Rukia is staring daggers at Ichigo and laughs. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag isn't it, Rukia." Rukia looks at Yoruichi and nods her head in conformation. "Wait a minute Rukia. You told Yoruichi," Ichigo demands. "Don't look at me that way Ichigo, I needed a female to talk this over with." Ichigo looks at her like she lost her mind, "so you chose Yoruichi." "Well what other female was I supposed to talk to? I didn't want to tell Orihime, so Yoruichi was it." Ichigo stares at her, "I'm sorry Rukia…I guess I am still shocked" he tells her sheepishly. "How did he find out?" Yoruichi asks Rukia. Rukia blushes, "he saw the picture and new what it was." Yoruichi laughs, "well looks like you are going to have to convince him to go along with our plan." Everyone has been watching the exchange between them. Hitsugaya has finally had enough, "what the hell are you three going on about" he demands. Ichigo suddenly looks very proud of himself and announces to the group, "Rukia is pregnant."

Rukia is horrified that Ichigo would just boldly announce this to the group. She had no real intentions of telling anyone yet, especially members of the soul society. "Ichigo you idiot" she hisses at him under her breath. Everyone appears stunned by the news "how is this possible" Renji demands. Rukia looks at him like he's stupid, "how do you think this happened?" Renji blushes, "I know how humans have children, but you are not a human. Soul Reapers shouldn't be able to have children." "Well apparently I am not completely a soul reaper nor completely human so it happened." She notices that Byakuya has not said anything and she looks at him. He doesn't look at her, he just gets up and leaves the room. "You have sullied the reputation of the Kuchiki name, you are dead to me." Rukia watches her brother leave the room, "what an asshole" she mutters. Everyone looks at her surprised she would say anything negative about her brother. "I don't have time to worry about the feeling of him, I have my own concerns that I must deal with." She looks at Ichigo and smiles, "We are going through with this plan, it will either work or it won't, but we have to try." Ichigo looks at her knowing that he can't change her mind. "Fine but if I think something may go wrong we are not going through with it." Rukia nods in agreement. "Very well we will meet here tomorrow and enter the dream realm" Yoruichi tells the group.


	26. Chapter 25: Enter the Dream Realm…Again

Chapter 25: Enter the Dream Realm…Again

Ichigo and Rukia walk home after going over the plan with everyone. "Rukia, I am not happy that you agreed to this plan. I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies." Rukia opens her mouth to say something, but Ichigo stops her. "Now if you were about to say I am only doing this because you are pregnant you would be wrong. How many times have I told you not to do something because I thought it was dangerous? I just don't want anything to happen to you Rukia. I don't know what I would do without you." Rukia looks at Ichigo and smile, "I know you worry about me Ichigo and I worry about you as well. I don't want anything to happen to you either. If something happened to you I don't know what I would do. So we are in the same boat because of that. I definitely don't want to put myself in harm's way now that I have more than just me to worry about, but if we don't strike now when will we defeat him. Doing it while he is in hiding makes sense." Ichigo nods his head in agreement, "I know that you are right, however I don't have to like it." Rukia just nods her head and smiles as they walk home together.

Rukia and Ichigo get ready for bed. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow we need to sleep well." "Yup you are right, Ichigo. Are you ready for bed yet?" Ichigo nods, "yes I am." Rukia gets into bed and Ichigo crawls in next to her. "You know Rukia, now that you will be the mother of my children…do you think that we should get married?" Rukia is somewhat shocked by his question, she hadn't thought of it. "Ichigo, when this is all over ask me. We don't have to if you don't want to though." Ichigo laughs at her as he lays his head down on her stomach. "I can't believe that we are going to be parents." Rukia strokes his head, "I am shocked by this as well." Rukia continues to stroke Ichigo's head until she hears soft snoring coming from Ichigo. "I am sorry Ichigo, but this battle is something I have to do myself." She creeps out of the bed and wrights Ichigo a note explaining herself. After writing the note and leaving it on the pillow next to him Rukia walks downstairs into the living room and lays on the couch. She will be entering the dream realm alone without the assistance of the others. She lays down on the couch and closes her eyes and within minutes she is asleep.

Rukia opens her eyes and sees that she is surrounded by a foggy mist similar to that she encountered when they first entered the realm. Sode no Shirayuki appears beside her "I see that you have made your choice." "Yes I have I cannot let the people I love the most suffer this any longer. They all planned on coming here tomorrow to defeat him, but I know that plan will fail. I wish I had the luxury to plan for the future, but I must live for the here and now and hope that what I do today makes the future brighter." Her zanpakuto nods, "that was well said. So I take it you did not tell Ichigo about this trip. Did you tell anyone you were coming here alone?" "I told Yoruichi that I was coming to this realm alone. She wasn't too pleased with the idea, but understood why I had to do it. She told me she would work on a way to reverse whatever it is that I will sacrifice." Rukia laughs at this idea, "I don't know why Yoruichi and I became so close over the past few years, but she has always been there for me. I feel like I have known her all my life." "Are you worried about the children that you carry?" Rukia looks at Sode no Shirayuki, "I love them already, and would do anything to keep them out of harm's way. However, countless lives will be lost if I don't act now. If we wait for him to come to us again, we will all die. So it looks like to me it is a no win situation for us all around." Rukia stops walking feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks for her unborn children. "I am so sorry" she whispers and falls to her knees sobbing.

After Rukia had calmed down some she got up to her feet. "Alright let's go find him and get this over with." Sode no Shirayuki nods in agreement, "the difficult part will be finding him, and the dream realm is vast. He can be anywhere." Rukia sighs "I was afraid of that, I wonder where he can be." They continue walking in silence for what seems like ages. "I wonder how long we have been wondering around here" she says out loud. Sode no Shirayuki thinks about it for a moment, "well time passes differently in the dream realm, and it may feel like hours to you but in the real world only an hour has passed." They finally come to an area that looks like pictures that came out of a history book from the Aztec empire. "Well I guess we found him" she tells her companion. "It would appear so." They walk through a jungle of tall green trees. There where tropical birds and insects flying all over the place. Huge tropical flowers grew from vines crawling up the trees. Temples were scattered throughout the grounds. "This is beautiful" Rukia says out loud. They reach the center of the jungle and come to a massive temple. "I bet you money that this is where he is hiding" she tells Sode no Shirayuki. "That my friend is a bet that I will not take." The two walk up the stone steps of the temple, unsure of what they will see at the top.

They reach the top of the temple and in the center of the room was Xinitix. He was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor like he was meditating. He opens his eyes and looks at Rukia, "I see that you have finally come." Rukia nods her head, "yes I think it is time that we end this." Xinitix slowly rises from the floor, "yes I have been in mourning for Xeleta long enough. I did love her, but ultimately she was merely a pawn." Rukia was not too shocked to hear this. "I am not surprised. Before we begin I do have a question…why did you chose me." Xinitix smiles, "well I needed a dream gate guardian to manipulate, but you are special. I knew that you would be able to fulfill my desire to break free of my prison. No bond is stronger than the bond of blood." Rukia is surprised, "what do you mean?" Xinitix laughs, "Rukia you are my child. I have fathered many children over the millennium, but none as special as you. You inherited my ability to manipulate the realm of dreams." Rukia can't believe what she is hearing. She turns to Sode no Shirayuki, "did you know about this?" "Yes I knew about it, but I did not think it was information that was relevant." Rukia looks at her, "well it would have been nice to know." She looks at Xinitix, "well who would my mother be then." Xinitix laughs, "I think I have told you enough information. Let us begin our battle." Xinitix lunges towards Rukia and their battle begins.


	27. Chapter 26: Short Battle…Slumbering Ruki

Chapter 26: Short Battle…Slumbering Rukia

Xinitix lunges at Rukia to attack her. Sode no Shirayuki steps in front of Rukia and blocks his attack. Xinitix appears shocked that she was able to do this so easily. He lunges again and again and each attack is blocked without. Rukia laughs at Xinitix, "I guess I forgot to mention that I have unlocked Sode no Shirayuki ultimate power." Xinitix face contorts in fury, "you will not defeat me" he screams at Rukia. Rukia laughs bitterly, "Well father, by the time this is over we will both likely be defeated." Xinitix gets angrier and angrier he keeps trying to strike Rukia. Suddenly fire rains from the sky and Sode no Shirayuki places a barrier around them. She looks at Xinitix and says in an icy voice, "you will not defeat us." She then looks at Rukia, "are you ready to end this battle?" Rukia sighs and nods. Suddenly Sode no Shirayuki turns back into shape of her zanpakuto. Rukia grabs a hold of the hilt and ice and fire begin swirling around her body. She slowly walks towards Xinitix, "it is over" she tells him. Xinitix tried to fly out the room, but Rukia traps him in a pillar of fire and ice. "Bitch" he screams at her. Rukia reaches Xinitix and wraps her arms around him, "goodbye father" she whispers in his ear. She then plunges her zanpakuto through Xinitix's back piercing his heart and then through her own heart. A large explosion of fire and ice erupt around the two. As the dust settles the temple is empty.

Ichigo wakes up and finds that Rukia is no longer lying beside him. "Where did she go" he wonders out loud. He sees a piece of paper next to him and sees that it is a note from Rukia. He reads it and rereads it not believing what he is reading. "No" he whispers out loud. "Rukia" he screams her name over and over again. He runs through the house and finally finds her. She lying on the couch asleep. Ichigo feels a sense of relief. He goes to wake her up, "Rukia time to wake up." He gets no response. "Rukia…wake up" he says shaking her. She continues to sleep. He shakes her again and again, but continues to get no response. He opens one of her eyelids and her eyes are dull as if the life within her is gone. "No, Rukia" he says out loud. He checks for a pulse and finds one and she is breathing on her own. However, he knows deep down that Rukia is not there. "I told you not to leave me Rukia. Why would you go there by yourself?" He picks up her small body and cradles it to his chest. Unsure what he needs to do he takes her to Urahara's to see if they have any idea of how to bring her back.

When Ichigo arrives at the shop he sees that everyone is there. Yoruichi sees Ichigo carrying Rukia and gives him a sad look. "We just got information from the soul society, all the destruction has been reversed. The missing and dead are back. It is almost like nothing has happened." She walks over and kisses Rukia in the head, "you did it silly girl." Yoruichi looks at Ichigo tears sliding down her face, "she has defeated Xinitix…and sacrificed her soul to do so." "How do you know this" Ichigo demands. "She told me after we all met what she planned on doing. She knew that all of us entering the dream realm to go after Xinitix would never work. She knew the price she would have to pay to defeat him would be high, however she was willing to pay it to save everyone." Ichigo looks at Yoruichi like her wants to kill her, "why didn't you tell me. I would have stopped her from doing this. She is gone now because of this." Ichigo breaks down and begins crying. "Ichigo you will never know how much it hurt me to let her do this." Urahara is saddened by the display he sees in front of him, "is she still pregnant" he asks. Ichigo shrugs his shoulders, "I am not sure?" Urahara walks over to Rukia. "She looks like she is just sleeping, but I can sense that her soul has departed her body." He reach out and places his hands gently on her stomach. "She is still carrying the babies, she infused herself with just enough life essence to carry the children. After they are born her body will die." Everyone in the room is shocked by this news. Hitsugaya always the practical minded one asks "is there anything that we can do to save her." Urahara is thoughtful for a moment, "we would have to find a way to capture her soul and somehow place it back in her body." "Is that possible" Ichigo asks. "Yes it is possible, but the window to do this is very small. We only have one month before her soul is gone forever." Byakuya stands up, "I am her only living relative and I have the right to say what happens to Rukia. I feel that these children are an abomination and I will seek permission to terminate the pregnancy and then let Rukia die in peace." Ichigo opens his mouth to say something, but Yoruichi jumps up furious, "I will not let you do this Byakuya." He looks at her coldly, "what can you do." "A lot more than you think," Yoruichi tells him and disappears.

Rukia is sitting in a field of green grass and colorful flowers. Above her the sky is a crystal blue and there is a warm breeze blowing through the field. "This place is nice" she tells Sode no Shirayuki. "I feel at peace now." Her zanpakuto nods in agreement, "yes you defeated Xinitix and saved everyone. I was able to infuse your body with enough energy to keep it alive until you give birth to your children. After that your body will die and you will cease to exist." Rukia laughs, "I know I should feel saddened by that new, but I don't. I feel my memories from the real world beginning to fade. How long will we stay here?" Sode no Shirayuki contemplates her question, "in a month your soul will leave this plane. Every day that you remain here your memories of your previous life will fade away. Sometimes I think that is easier because that way you forget what you left behind." Rukia nods in agreement, "I agree with you, although I find it hard to believe that I could forget Ichigo." Sode no Shirayuki laughs, "he is hard to forget isn't he."


	28. Chapter 27: Plan to Save Rukia

Chapter 27: Plan to Save Rukia

Everyone is in shock by what Byakuya has just announced. "I can't believe he would do this to his own sister, especially now when she is not able to defend herself" Renji says angrily. Ichigo is pacing back and forth worried about Rukia and his unborn children, "I should have killed him years ago, but Rukia wouldn't let me. She was always to soft hearted." Ichigo turns to Hitsugaya "what is the likelihood that Byakuya will be able to get what he is after?" "I am not sure he will have to bring his case to all the captains and elders of the soul society. There are many who do not approve of the relationship that you and Rukia share. Those would side with Byakuya. Also there are a number that believe she should have been executed all those years ago and they too most likely will side with him. Then you have many like myself that do not care one way or the other and would most likely side with you. Rukia also has several friends that would save her. However, I am not sure if our side would out number their side. What we need is someone who is related to Rukia to step forward and become her guardian." "Well can I marry her?" Ichigo asks "and then she would be my wife and I would be her guardian." Hitsugaya shakes his head, "the soul society would never buy that." "Well can I prevent them from terminating the pregnancy" he asks hopefully. "I don't know Ichigo…I don't know."

Everyone in the room remains silent wondering how to prevent Byakuya from hurting Rukia. Ichigo looks around and notices that Yoruichi is no longer in the room. "Where did Yoruichi go, I would like to apologize to her for my anger?" Urahara glances at Ichigo, "she said she had some business that she had to take care of and would be back as soon as she could. Now let's talk about how we are going to reunite Rukia with her soul. The hardest part of this will be…well actually the entire thing will be difficult." Urahara glances around the room to make sure that everyone is listening. "I have only heard of this working once, many centuries ago and the methods that were used are unclear. Everyone in this room knows that when a soul leaves the body it is ferried to the other side by a soul reaper less it linger to long and turn into a hollow. However, this is not the same for someone who sacrifices their soul for something. Their soul remains on another plane for a month then fades away as if it did not even exist. The soul loses its memories day by day until it fades away. There is no mention as to where the plane is or if each sacrificed soul has their own plane. However, from the research that I did I was able to discover that most planes such as these lie in the dream realm. The dream realm is almost like a middle ground between our world and death. So if Rukia's soul is anywhere it would be there." Ichigo stands up, "let's go then, let's go find her."

Urahara looks at Ichigo, "slow down there cowboy, it will not be easy to reenter the dream realm without someone who is connected to it. Also we need to come it with a way to locate her soul or we will be looking for the proverbial needle in the haystack. What we need is someone who has a connection to Rukia." Ichigo is about to speak up, but Urahara stops him "no more than a bond like you two have, we need a familial connection, we need a blood connection. I would suggest sampling the blood of the babies, but they would never survive the procedure this early in gestation. Rukia had a sister who died. If we can somehow collect some of her DNA then I may be able to create a device…like a divining rod…that can help lead us to her soul." Hitsugaya speaks up, "how in the hell are we supposed to accomplish this, you know that every person who dies in the soul society is cremated. There will be no remains left of her." Urahara smiles, "Byakuya believe it or not is a sentimental person. He has a shrine dedicated to her that contains a lock of her hair that will have the DNA material we require." Ichigo looks at Urahara, "Byakuya is not going to give us that lock of hair willingly." Urahara laughs heartedly at the thought of Byakuya willingly handing over his beloveds hair, "can you imagine it…sure here you go guys, take her hair…save Rukia. I take back all I said about wanting to kill Rukia and her offspring." Urahara sobers up some, "no we are going to have to break in his house and steal it."

Everyone in the room looks at Urahara like he has lost his mind. "How do you suggest that we break into his house" Ichigo asks him. "I thought that you would never ask. It will require the assistance of Yoruichi though. If she doesn't come back soon then we will meet her in the soul society." "I wonder what kind of business she had there…something to do with stopping Byakuya from killing Rukia." Urahara nods his head, "I assume that is what she went there for, but she didn't tell me. All I know is that she was ready to kill Byakuya, if I hadn't have restrained her…it would have been a mess." Everyone looks at Urahara in shock, none of them had noticed he had restrained Yoruichi. "I didn't even notice you had to restrain her, I knew she was angry…" Ichigo trails off. Hitsugaya chimes in, "you don't think she went to the soul society alone to confront and kill Byakuya do you. If she is caught they will kill her on sight. No questions asked." Urahara seems perplexed, "well I never thought of that, she may indeed do that. I wouldn't put it past her to go stroll into his home and kill him. Well change of plans, we will not wait for her to get back we will go get her now. Orihime, I want you to look after Rukia while we are away. Ichigo when we get there try to keep your emotions in check…the last thing we need is for you to go hollow."

Rukia is staring up and the clear blue sky above her wondering how long she had been here. She sees a woman walking towards her who looks familiar, but she can't place her. "Hello" Rukia tells the woman "isn't it a nice day today?" The woman nods, "do you know who I am?" Rukia looks at her closely, "you look very familiar to me, like we may have met before somewhere." The woman smiles at her, "my name is Sode no Shirayuki and we have been together for a long time." Rukia searches the woman's face trying to recollect her. She is having flashes of her life outside this world. Although many of the pictures are a blur. The suddenly it dawns on her, "you are my…zanpakuto." Sode no Shirayuki smiles at her, "yes I am your zanpakuto." Rukia sighs, her memories are fading fast. She knows that there are many things that she has forgotten. "I wonder how everyone is, although when I say this I am not too sure of whom I am referring to." "Do you remember Ichigo" her zanpakuto asks. Rukia nods, "I love Ichigo, but even his image is starting to fade. I wonder how long I have until I lose that." Sode no Shirayuki looks at the lost girl sitting before her and could tell she was sad. "Losing something dear to you is never easy, but in time the pain will fade. In this realm the pain will fade quickly because you will cease to remember why you were suffering." Rukia nods her head and sighs, "is it really better to forget who you were?"


	29. Chapter 28: Who is Yoruichi

Chapter 28: Who is Yoruichi

Ichigo, Urahara, Hitsugaya, and Renji get ready to leave for the soul society. The decided that it would be fine to leave Orihime, Ishida, and Chad behind to watch over Rukia. "Be sure that you protect her," Ichigo tells them. Orihime nods her head, "don't worry Ichigo, we will not let anything happen to her." Orihime gently moves Rukia's hair out of her face, saddened to see her friend so helpless. "Hurry back" Orihime tells them. Ichigo grunts a response and before leaving places a kiss on Rukia's head, "I will be back soon." Urahara has prepared a portal that allows them entrance into the soul society. "Very well guys, let's go. I heard from an informant that Yoruichi has requested to have a meeting with Yamamoto and Byakuya. All the captains and soul society elders will be present, so I don't think she will do anything foolish. We will sneak into the back if the meeting and when it's over we will grab her and make a hasty exit." Urahara laughs, "of course she will not be that easy to grab. This may hurt some."

The group enters the soul society and makes their way to the meeting hall. When they arrive they are blocked by guards at the gate. "No one is allowed admittance" the guard tells them. Hitsugaya steps forward, "all captains are to attend this meeting are you telling me that you will not allow me to pass." The guard is taken aback by the sight of Hitsugaya and bows down. "Captain we did not see you, you may enter, but your companions will have to wait out here." Hitsugaya looks at the guards, "I am afraid that will not do, they are my guests and will enter with me." The guards don't know what to say, "but…but…" Hitsugaya walks by them and waves his hand for everyone to follow him. Ichigo lets out a low whistle, "damn Hitsugaya, I think you made them piss themselves." Hitsugaya looks at Ichigo with the same cool look on his face that he always, "let's go and see what this meeting is about."

The group settles in at the back of the meeting hall, in front are Yoruichi and Byakuya. They are waiting for Commander Yamamoto to arrive to begin the meeting. The commander walks into the room and everyone bows down in reverence to the elderly looking soul reaper commander. "Let us begin this meeting, both parties will make their case." Byakuya clears his throat and start. "As Rukia's only living relative it is my duty to make sure that she comes to an honorable end. I also find the fact that she is carrying offspring of a human unforgivable. She has dishonored my family's name and the honor of the soul society by doing this. Let us not forget that several years ago she was to be executed for giving soul reaper powers to the human, Ichigo. She is a traitor and as her guardian I wish to end her existence and bring justice to the soul society." Applause erupts in the room after Byakuya's speech. "This can't be good" mutters Ichigo "let's hope that Yoruichi has something good to say." The commander looks at Yoruichi, "what do you have to say on this matter?" Yoruichi looks around the room, "Rukia has saved us all. She defeated Xinitix and sacrificed her soul for every person in this room. The charges against her were dropped for giving up her soul reaper powers. Byakuya may not like the thought of her carrying the children of a human, but she is. She infused herself with enough life energy to carry her children to term and then she will die. Should we not honor her final wish?" There is scattered applause from around the room and the two at the front remain silent waiting for Yamamoto to speak.

Yamamoto looks at the two in front of him before speaking. "You have both spoke passionately one your beliefs over what should be done with Rukia. I like Byakuya am not pleased that she allowed herself become sullied by a human. As a matter of fact, I am not sure how a pregnancy for a soul reaper is possible. That may actually be relevant to research. However, I also acknowledge that Rukia did save us all. The damage to the soul society and the lives lost have been reversed because of her sacrifice." He looks at Yoruichi, "however, Byakuya is her guardian as her only living relative and it is his wishes that we must honor." Byakuya nods his head in agreement, "I would like to thank you Commander Yamamoto for honoring my wishes. I request that Rukia be removed…" "Enough" Yoruichi shouts at Byakuya, "you are not Rukia's only relative. There is someone who can override your guardianship." Byakuya laughs, "I hope you don't mean the father of her offspring, that foolish boy Ichigo." Yoruichi smiles sweetly at Byakuya, "no not Ichigo, but her birth mother."

"What the hell is Yoruichi talking about" Ichigo whispers to Urahara. Urahara shakes his head, "I have no idea." Byakuya looks at Yoruichi, "Rukia has no mother, none that could be found. She was an orphan left on the streets by her sister and she never made mention of her mother." Yoruichi laughs, "I did not want to open this can of worms, but you left me no choice. Your wife was not Rukia's real sister. She was a woman that I paid to care for Rukia when she was a child. However, your wife kidnapped her when I was in away. Many years passed and I had no idea what happened to Rukia until you adopted her into your family." Commander Yamamoto looks at Yoruichi, "what are you getting at?" Yoruichi sighs, "I am Rukia's birth mother, and she is my daughter. I will not allow this imposter to kill her. I demand that her final wishes be honored and that she be placed in my care." There is silence in the meeting room as everyone is shocked by the bombshell that Yoruichi just dropped. "How do we know that you are telling the truth" demands Yamamoto. Yoruichi hands him a paper, "on this are DNA results that prove what I say is true. The samples were run by the ministry of research because I knew a human test wouldn't do." Commander Yamamoto looks over the results. "In light of these new developments, guardianship is placed to Rukia's mother, Yoruichi." Byakuya looks at Yoruichi and whispers in her ear, "This isn't over."

Yoruichi walks down the aisle of the meeting hall wondering what will happen now that her secret has been found. She had hid her pregnancy from everyone as well as Rukia. If they ever found out Rukia's father was Xinitix, they may decide to kill her. She remembers her meeting with Xinitix and how she thought she was in love with him, until he tried to kill her. She sighs as she exits the room and is suddenly grabbed from behind. She breaks free form her attackers and turns to strike, but stops herself when she sees who it is. "I guess you guys attended the meeting." They all nods their heads yes. Urahara wraps an arm around her shoulder, "the daughter is like the mother. You have just made our lives easier. There is no blood bond closer than that between mother and child. This bond may help us track down Rukia's soul." Yoruichi looks at him, "what are you talking about?" Urahara smiles, "I will explain it later, let's get going while the getting is good."

Rukia is walking through the field of green flowing grass. She sees a woman following her, but is unsure as to who she is. She does not look familiar. "Who are you," she demands. The woman smiles gently at her, "my name is Sode no Shirayuki, I am your zanpakuto." Rukia looks at the woman, "I am sorry I have no idea what you are talking about, you must be mistaking me for someone else." Rukia walks from the strange woman, "who are you" the woman asks her. Rukia turns to look at her, "my name is Rukia…Rukia…something, I can't seem to remember" she laughs nervously. The woman smiles gently at her, "that is ok, I remember who you are. Do you remember Ichigo?" Rukia is stunned by the feelings that name elicits, she sees images of an orange headed faceless figure. Rukia nods, "the name means a great deal to me, so I assume they are important to me. However, I can't picture who they are."


	30. Chapter 29: Change of Plans

Chapter 29: Change of Plans

Byakuya storms out the meeting angry that he had been defeated. He can't believe that Yoruichi was able to overstep him. He walks into his home where Kurotsuchi, the captain of research and development, is waiting for him. "I take it things did not go well," he tells Byakuya. "No they did not. Yoruichi it turns out is Rukia's birth mother and was able to supersede my guardianship of Rukia. I know they plan on trying to recover her soul, Urahara is helping them with that effort." Kurotsuchi laughs, "I would love to sample Rukia, Yoruichi, and those unborn children to see how they are different. Ichigo, himself would probably be worth studying." He looks at Byakuya and smiles, "I do have some good news I have the technology that Urahara would have to use to locate her soul and I have modified it to work in our favor. As a matter of fact I am sure the effects of it are taking place now." "What did you do?" Byakuya demands.

"Did you know that when a soul is sacrificed it lingers in the dream realm for 30 days before fading away? The soul loses its memories and eventually disappears from existence." Byakuya nods, "yes I am aware of this, what does this have to do with anything." "Well it would be impossible to locate a soul that has no familial attachment, the dream realm is too vast. However, because Rukia does have a familial tie to this world, they may in fact be able to locate her soul and restore it prior to the 30 days. I have modified the technology to where it speeds up the soul's deterioration process. So instead of fading away in 30 days, it will vanish in a week. Unfortunately, there is no way to pin point her soul so all souls that are sacrificed are affected. " Byakuya laughs at this, "so their efforts will be for not, now we will just have to concentrate on destroying Rukia and her offspring."

Sode no Shirayuki is watching Rukia wonder around this plane of the dream realm. Something is not right, she is losing her memories faster than she should be. At this rate Rukia's soul will be lost in a matter of days. She has noticed that other souls in Rukia's position are suffering from the same affect. "There must be some sort of outside source doing this" she says to herself. If this is the case then someone is disrupting the natural passage of things. Rukia walks up to her, "who are you?" Sode no Shirayuki smiles at her, "I am just a friend." Rukia nods and walks away from the woman, still not sure why she is here. "What is your name" the mystery woman calls to Rukia. Rukia looks at her with confusion on her face as she struggles to recall, "I don't know" she tells her. Sode no Shirayuki looks at her, "I know your name don't worry. Your name is Rukia" Rukia looks at her and Sode no Shirayuki can tell that telling her, her name means nothing. "I am sorry, but I don't know if that is my name or not." Sode no Shirayuki watches Rukia as she walks away knowing that her time is short.

Sode no Shirayuki walks through the dream realm wondering what she should do. She is not supposed to meddle in the lives if the living or dead. Her purpose is to serve as a guide for the dream gate guardian who wields her. However, she knows some outside force is speeding up the soul deterioration process. Rukia should at least have another 3 weeks before fading away, but now that time will come in a matter of days. She is not sure as to what has been going on outside of the dream realm because it is not her job to know. Her job is to guide and protect her wielder. Sode no Shirayuki is contemplating breaking a cardinal rule among zanpakutos and that is to make contact with someone other than her wielder. She cannot let what is happening here continue to occur she must prevent Rukia's soul from being destroyed. "This is not what the future should be, this is wrong" she says to no one. With her mind made up she decides to make contact with Rukia's friends from the outside and will deal with the consequences of her actions later.

Everyone returns to Urahara's shop after exiting the soul society. Orihime can tell that there is an unspoken tension among them. "What's wrong" she asks the group. "Nothing is wrong" Yoruichi snaps "we have bought Rukia some time." Orihime is taken aback by Yoruichi's short-tempered answer sorry she asked. "I do not want to talk about what was said at the meeting. It is my business and mine alone, now that I have been named Rukia's guardian maybe we can do something to save her." Ishida never able to keep his thoughts to himself asks her, "how did you become her guardian I thought it had to be a relative?" Ichigo looks at Ishida and replies, "she is related to Rukia, she is her mother. We can discuss this bombshell later, let's concentrate on saving Rukia." Urahara nods, "as I mentioned to Yoruichi in soul society she will be key to locating Rukia's soul. The soul bond between mother and child is unbreakable no matter the circumstances. A child's soul will always search for its mother's soul when distressed. While I was in charge of research and development I created a technology that would allow us to amplify Yoruichi's soul to a point where Rukia's soul would be drawn to it." Yoruichi looks at Urahara, "well that is great news, but we can't just stroll in there and get it." Urahara nods, "you are right about that. I will be able to duplicate the technology here, it will take about two weeks to complete the process. That should give us plenty of time to get access the dream realm and retrieve her soul." "I am afraid that you do not have that much time, Rukia's soul will be lost in a matter of days." Everyone in the rooms turns to see Sode no Shirayuki standing before them.


	31. Chapter 30: Who are You

Chapter 30: Who are You

Everyone turns and sees that Sode no Shirayuki is standing behind them. "What do you mean we don't have that kind of time?" Ichigo asks her. "Also what are you doing here, I thought you were not able to manifest to others." Sode no Shirayuki looks at the group before her deciding if she should trust all those here. She knows that she can trust Ichigo because he is part of Rukia. She sees Yoruichi and knows that she can be trusted because she is Rukia's mother. She notices Urahara in the room and decides to trust him because he could be dangerous if made an enemy. The rest of the people in the room she neither trusted nor distrusted and because of that she did not want to include them in her conversation. She notices Rukia's body lying on the couch in a state of slumber and if sad to see her wielder so weakened. She can sense the life of the babies within her womb and is satisfied that they are strong. "I will only speak with Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Urahara about this matter. I do not know the rest of you and do not have time to decide whether or not to trust you." Ichigo looks at his friends, "you guys stay here and watch over Rukia." The three leave with Sode no Shirayuki to find out what she has to say.

"Alright you wanted to speak to us now speak," Ichigo demands. Sode no Shirayuki looks at him with a look of great sadness. "Rukia's soul will fade away in a matter of days if you do not save her. The soul degeneration process has been sped up for all sacrificed souls. I can't find the source of this within the dream realm so I am sure that it is an outside source." Urahara looks up, "it has to be Byakuya. The soul finding technology I created was left at the soul society. It can be reprogrammed to cause souls to disappear. However, in order to do this he would have had to elicit the help of Kurotsuchi." "Byakuya that bastard, but why would Kurotsuchi help him?" Yoruichi asks. Urahara thinks for a moment before answering, "I am sure that Kurotsuchi has his own agenda outside of Byakuya. He loves research and I am sure he thinks that Rukia and her unborn children would be an excellent research subject." He looks at Yoruichi, "now that they know that you are Rukia's mother I am sure he would like to study you as well, you must stay out of the soul society." Yoruichi nods in agreement, "I swear the next time I see Byakuya I will kill him." Ichigo nods in agreement, "stand in line mom I have been wanting to kill him for years." "What did you just call me," Yoruichi demands. He smiles, "well Rukia is the mother of my children and I plan on marrying her one day so that would make you my mother-in-law, so I will call you mom." Yoruichi grins wickedly at him, "call me mom again and I will see to it that you never father anymore children with my daughter." "Enough" Sode no Shirayuki tells them "we have to go save her now."

"So you will take us to her" Urahara asks. "Yes I have been watching over her soul since it was separated from her body. We shouldn't have any difficulty gaining access to her location, the problem will be dealing with Rukia." Ichigo is surprised to hear this, "why would she have problems?" Sode no Shirayuki sighs, "She has almost completely forgotten everything, she doesn't even know her own name at this point. I fear by the time we get to her we won't be able to convince her to leave." Urahara mutters, "Kurotsuchi out did himself. I hope that we are not too late because if we can't restore the memories to her soul then we have lost." "Well we just have to make her remember" Ichigo tells the group "no matter how much she may have forgotten she is still in there deep down we just need to reach her." Sode no Shirayuki shakes her head, "I fear it will not be that easy, but regardless we need to go."

Sode no Shirayuki opens up a portal to the dream realm and the group steps through it. "What we don't have to defeat another gate guardian," Ichigo asks. "No we are not entering someone's dream so we won't have to deal with that. There are different planes within the dream realm. When you came here originally you were entering the plane of dreams. Rukia is located in the plane of souls." They walk together in silence, "what will happen to you for helping us" Ichigo asks. "I am not sure, it is forbidden for zanpakuto's to interfere in life matters. However, because an outside force is altering the flow of things I think I should be able to interfere." She pauses for a moment, "however, not everyone will share my view because what we are doing now will alter the future. However, I can't sit back and watch as Rukia's soul is destroyed maliciously." All of a sudden the group is falling into what seems like a bottomless pit. There is no light and the air is thick. "What is this" Ichigo shouts. "It is the entrance to Rukia's plane of existence." Suddenly the group hits the bottom of the pit and the world goes dark.

She hears a noise behind her and sees a group of people lying on the grass not moving. There is a woman standing next to the group. "Who are you" she asks. The woman simply replies, "We are here to save you." She looks at the woman like she is crazy "why do I need saving, I am not in danger. I am perfectly content." The woman smiles at her, "what is your name?" She looks at this mystery woman, "I do not know, but that does not really matter to me." The woman nods at the group of people lying in the grass, "do you recognize the people here?" She shakes her head no, "when they wake up, will you please leave. I don't know who you are and I don't trust you." She walks away from the woman hoping that the group will leave. "I am sorry Rukia, but we are not going anywhere without you" a male voice says behind her. She turns around and sees an orange headed man looking at her. "Who is Rukia and who are you?" "My name is Ichigo and this is Urahara and Yoruichi. This is your zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki and we need you to remember who you are Rukia." She looks at the man no sense of recognition comes to her, "I think you must think I am someone else. The name Rukia doesn't ring a bell and quite frankly I have never seen any of you before. Now please leave." Ichigo watches in sadness as Rukia walks away, distraught by her memory loss. He turns to the Yoruichi and Urahara who are waking up, "this will be harder than we realized, she remembers nothing."


	32. Chapter 31: Wake up Rukia

Chapter 31: Wake up Rukia

Ichigo watches Rukia as she walks away. "Does anyone have any suggestions on how we are going to save her?" Everyone is quite as they each try to come up with a plan. Urahara sighs, "I don't think there is an actual plan that we can come up with, we just have to somehow get her to remember. The only plan I have is that we tell her about herself and hope for the best." "I agree with him" Sode no Shirayuki says "she has no idea who we are or who she is we just need one memory that will open the flood gate." "That all sounds good, but she won't even talk to us so how can we tell her about herself?" Ichigo asks the group. "We will force and subdue her," Yoruichi tells him. "I will not let Byakuya and Kurotsuchi steal who she is. If the Rukia stuck in this place won't listen then what real choice do we have?" She looks at Sode no Shirayuki "do you have anything we can tie her up with?" "I have something even better" she replies.

She is walking away from the group of suspicious people hoping that they will leave soon. She wants to be alone and enjoy her time here in peace. As she walks the ground beneath her starts to rumble, "what is happening" she mutters. Suddenly a cage shoots out of the ground around her. She turns to look at the people behind her. "What is the meaning of this? I demand that you let me out of here." The people ignore her and she feels herself getting angry, but it is useless because there is no way out of this cage. She sits down on the ground and continues watching the group talk. They turn and look her way and begin walking towards her. "Rukia we have locked you in this cage because we need you to remember who you are. Your life depends on this." She listens to the orange headed man speak these words wondering who the hell he is. "Look I have no idea who you are and who this Rukia is, but she is not me. You have no right to lock me up this way, if I truly knew you I would remember you." The man looks at her and gives her a smile that makes her heart speed up a little, "Rukia, you don't even know who you are. Will you please hear us out and if you want us to leave we will leave." She studies the man, "very well I will listen to what you have to say…" she struggles to remember the man's name knowing he told it to her. She looks up at him, "tell me who I am then…Ichigo."

Everyone is surprised by the fact that she was able to recall his name. "I know I told her my name when we arrived, but I assumed she would quickly forget," Ichigo tells the group. Sode no Shirayuki nods, "that is unusual, and usually she would have forgotten. Maybe there is hope that we will be able to save her." Ichigo looks around, "so how are we going to do this, I hate to just bombard her with information, and it has to be meaningful." "I will leave this process up to you guys. I am afraid that I have tried to get her to remember, but have not been successful. I will just watch what unfolds and pray for your success." Ichigo nods at her and looks at Urahara and Yoruichi, "let's get this done, success is our only option." The three turn and look at Rukia, "are you ready to learn about yourself" Ichigo asks her. Rukia just looks at him without answering.

The group tells Rukia all about herself. They talk about her time as a soul reaper and how she gave up her powers to Ichigo to save him. "You stabbed me in the chest with your zanpakuto and transferred your powers to me. You didn't even know me, but told me you wouldn't leave me to die." Ichigo tells her. They talk about her brother Byakuya and how he adopted her into his family. They decide to omit the part where he is trying to kill her. They recount all the major battles that they had been on. They tell her about being a dream gate guardian and about all the odd dreams she has been having. Ichigo explains to her that she was able to master the elements of fire and ice and unlock her zanpakuto's true power and defeat the dream god Xinitix. They go on and on hoping that something will trigger a memory for her.

She listens to the group talk without interruption. When they finally stop she sits there in silence and thinks over what she says. She looks at each of the people standing in front of her. They are each staring at her intently waiting for her to answer. "It sounds to me that the person you speak of you care a great deal for. It also sounds like they cared a great deal for you as well." She is quite again as she struggles to come up with her next words. "Though you have spoken passionately about this person…this Rukia…I do not believe I am her. I may not remember my name, but I think I would remember some of these things you tell me. I listened to your stories about her, but I am sorry I have no idea of what you are talking about. Now that I have listened, please let me out of this cage and leave me in peace." Everyone looks at her distraught that she has not remembered anything, "what do we do now" Ichigo mutters sadly. "We let her go" Yoruichi says with tears rolling down her face.

Yoruichi is feeling so much despair over the prospect of losing her only child she doesn't know what to do. She looks at Sode no Shirayuki, "let her out" she demands and Sode no Shirayuki nods her head. The cage around Rukia disappears. Rukia stands up, "thank you" she says and turns to walk away. Yoruichi begins feeling a sense of great loss walking Rukia walk away, she can feel a hole forming in her heart. The group looks at her and seem startled that Yoruichi is beginning to transform into a hollow. "The loss of her child is too much for her to bear, I am not sure what to do" Urahara tells Ichigo. They notice that Rukia has stopped and is staring at Yoruichi confusion on her face. Yoruichi looks at her and screams in a voice filled with passion "wake up now Rukie…wake up…" Rukia just continues staring at her. "Listen to your mother and wake up now." Rukia takes a step towards Yoruichi memories of a long forgotten childhood seeping into her mind. She sees herself as a child being held in Yoruichi's arms and remembers being kidnapped by her nanny. Rukia walks towards Yoruichi and stops in front of her and touches her face. "Mama" she whispers and suddenly the hollowfication process that Yoruichi is going through stops and she reaches out and hugs Rukia. They both fall to the ground crying and holding each other. Yoruichi looks at her, "are you ready to go home Rukia." Rukia just smiles and nods ready to wake up.


	33. Chapter 32: Rukia's Awake

Chapter 32: Rukia's Awake

Rukia looks up at Yoruichi who is holding her amazed that after all these years her mother has returned. "Where have you been" she asks her. Yoruichi cries, "You were stolen from me, I will not lose you again." Ichigo smiles as he watches the two women embrace, happy that they are reunited. He looks at Rukia and smiles, "well Rukia, are you ready to wake up now." Rukia looks at Ichigo and her forehead wrinkles with confusion, "I am sorry Ichigo, but I can't seem to remember you or the other person you are with. Maybe it will come back to me in time." Yoruichi looks at her concerned about her not remembering her current life. "What do you remember Rukia?" Rukia thinks for a minute, "I remember my childhood with you, but then everything is a blur. I see images flashing through my mind, but they make no sense to me." Urahara seems to think over what Rukia has said, "you lost nearly all of your memories, so who knows maybe in time they will all return to you." Rukia nods at Urahara hoping he is right.

"Alright Rukia it is time for us to leave this plane and for you to return to the waking world." Rukia looks at Urahara agreeing with what he just said, "How do I leave here" she asks. He smiles at her, "just follow us through the portal and you will be home." She looks at Yoruichi and smiles "let's get out of her." Yoruichi smiles at her daughter in return, "Urahara, open the portal." Urahara opens the portal to the waking world and the group steps through. Once inside Urahara's shop the group rushes over to the slumbering Rukia hoping that she wakes up. They notice that she begins to stir and slowly opens her eyes. Rukia looks around the room not recognizing where she is. She notices that the group from the dream realm is staring at her along with some other people. She then spots her mother in the crowd and breathes a sigh of relief. "Where am I" she asks. "You are at my shop" Urahara answers her. "Who are all these people?" Ichigo answers, "these are your friends, they have been watching over you." She slowly nods, "I am sorry I don't recognize any of you." "Don't worry Rukia, I am sure all your memories will return soon, until they do I think it best that you stay with Yoruichi. You actually live with me, but that may be too awkward for you." Ichigo smiles at her as he tells her this, but is troubled that she doesn't remember him. Rukia looks around the room, "if it is ok I would like to take a bath, I feel dirty." A girl with long orange hair jumps up, "my name is Orihime and I will show you where the bathroom is." Rukia smiles at her, "thank you, Orihime."

When the two are out of sight Ichigo looks around the room. "I don't think we should tell her about her pregnancy yet, that may just be too much of a shock for her." Yoruichi nods in agreement, "eventually though if she doesn't regain her memories we will have to tell her about it are she is going to be confused seeing her belly grow bigger and bigger." Orihime walks back into the room, "I have her all set. I even found her an old nightgown." Yoruichi thanks her, "we were discussing keeping her pregnancy a secret from her for now because of the shock." Orihime nods in agreement, "I think that is a good idea, but it won't be a secret for long because as I helped her undress you can see that her stomach has a noticeable pooch." Ichigo sighs, "We will just have to go with the flow I am thinking. We need to concern ourselves with Byakuya will do when he finds out that his plan has failed." Urahara nods in agreement, "he will be upset that he has lost again and there is no telling what he will do." Everyone nods in agreement.

Rukia is lying in the hot bath water enjoying the feeling of relaxation. She sinks further into the tub wondering how to recover her lost memories. She places a hand on her slightly round stomach, I guess I have been eating well she thinks to herself. After a few more minutes she decides that she has been in the bath long enough and gets out. She wraps a towel around her body and prepares to get dressed. She hears a noise behind her and jumps around and sees a man is standing in the bathroom with her. "So you have somehow managed to wake up, Rukia" She looks at the man "who are you?" The man laughs, "So you haven't recovered all your memories have you. I am Byakuya, your brother." Rukia nods her head, "they mentioned you to me that you adopted me into your family." Byakuya smiles coldly at her, "yes I took you in and bestowed upon you the honor that comes from being a member of my family, but you have dishonored me." Rukia looks at him, "what do you mean?" Byakuya narrows his eyes at her, "you turned out to be a whore. Sleeping with that human Ichigo and then becoming pregnant with his offspring." Rukia's hand goes to her stomach protectively understanding now why it was rounded. All of a sudden flashes of memories flow into her and she stumbles from the onslaught. She sees herself with Ichigo and the others. She sees the protective look on his face when he found out she was carrying his children. She looks a Byakuya and smiles, "I will not let you defeat me" and yells out for Ichigo.

Ichigo hears Rukia call his name and he runs up to the bathroom. He flings open the door and finds her standing there in a towel ready to fight. He notices in the corner that Byakuya is there ready to attack Rukia. The others crowd the doorway behind him worried about Rukia. "You son of a bitch" Ichigo seethes "how dare you show up here." Rukia runs into Ichigo's arms tears rolling down her face, "he wants to kill me and our unborn children Ichigo." She looks at him and smiles, "I remember Ichigo." Ichigo looks down at her and smiles, "I knew you would Rukia, now step aside and let me kill this asshole." Rukia nods her head in agreement and Ichigo places her behind him. He looks to where Byakuya was standing and sees that he has disappeared. "He escaped" he mutters under his breath and turns to looks at Rukia, "don't worry I will protect you." Rukia smiles up at him "I know you will. You always do Ichigo." Ichigo lowers his head to her and kisses her passionately not caring who saw because he was thankful to have her back with him.


	34. Chapter 33: Peaceful Bliss…for now

Chapter 33: Peaceful Bliss…for now

It had been nearly a month since Rukia's soul was returned to her body and since Byakuya had been seen. Everyone seems to be enjoying the lull in activities for now, but everyone is sure that is merely a calm before the storm. Rukia is getting ready for a doctor's appointment before school. She has completed the first trimester of her pregnancy and is starting to show quite a bit. So far they have been able to keep her pregnancy a secret from the people at school, but with nearly three months left until graduation she knows that soon everyone will find out. Rukia sighs at the thought of this as she gets dressed. "Dammit" she mutters unable to fasten her skirt today. Her stomach has what she assumes tripled in size and she can begin to feel the babies movement. She tries on her school shirt and finds that this does not fit either. She sees some sweat pants and one of Ichigo's t-shirts and decides that she will wear this. Ichigo walks up behind her and laughs, "what are you wearing Rukia?" Rukia glares at him and Ichigo stops laughing. "If you must know none of my clothes fit anymore. We need to go shopping and get me some…maternity clothes I guess." Ichigo nods, "we can do that tomorrow we don't have school. Let's go to your appointment."

Ichigo and Rukia walk to her doctor's appointment. She looks at him and smiles, "you know I can feel the babies moving now." Ichigo smiles and places a hand on her belly and tries to feel their movement and frowns. "I can't feel them" he says dejectedly. Rukia laughs, "fool they are still small, you will be able to feel the move soon enough." They arrive at the doctor and see that Yoruichi is waiting for them. Rukia smiles at her, "so you have come to check up on your grandchildren." Yoruichi laughs, "Yes I have to make sure that Ichigo is taking care of you all." Ichigo scowls at this and is about to say something, but Rukia is called back to see the doctor. They get up and follow the nurse to the patient's room. The nurse begins taking Rukia's vital signs and measure her stomach. "My oh my, these babies are getting big" she says. Rukia blushes, "I know none of my clothes fit anymore." The nurse laughs, "Your clothes will never fit the same again. The doctor will be with you shortly." They wait for her doctor who arrives 10 minutes later. He is flipping through her chart, "well it seems that you are progressing nicely. However, I would like to do an ultrasound to see how big the babies are because your stomach is bigger than expected." Rukia lays on the table holding Ichigo's hand worried about her babies. The doctor is moving the probe around her belly when he suddenly says "hmm." Rukia looks at him alarmed, "what is it?" The doctor looks at her and smiles. "Your babies are growing big and strong. Sometimes things are missed on the first ultrasound. It appears that you are not having twins, but triplets." Rukia looks at him like he has grown two heads, "come again." The doctor nods, "yes there are three distinct fetuses" and he points them out to her. "This means you are going to have a very high risk pregnancy, so I will want you to follow up with our high risk obgyn next week." Rukia nods numbly, she can't believe there will be three kids, she glances at Ichigo who is as pale as a ghost. She grabs his hand, "let's go to school."

They arrive at school an hour before lunch, both still reeling from the earlier shock. "I guess we altered the timeline quite a bit" she tells him. Ichigo just nods not saying anything, worried about taking care of Rukia and three kids. They walk into the classroom and the teacher looks at them, "you two are a little late. Rukia that is not your uniform." Rukia bows, "sorry I spilled coffee on my uniform and this was all I had. Also I have a note from the doctor as to why me and Ichigo were late." Rukia hands the teacher the note glad that the doctor excuses were inconspicuous and didn't say she just saw a maternal medicine doctor. They take their seats and the teacher continues the lesson, and Rukia stomach begins to growl. "Come on lunch" she mutters and Ichigo taps her on the arm. She looks at him and he hands her a candy bar which she gladly accepts. The teacher notices her eating a candy bar in class. "Rukia, no eating in class. Besides I don't think you should be eating candy you have been putting on some weight." Rukia blushes at this and the class laughs one boy speaks up, "yeah especially in her boobs." Ichigo jumps up and Rukia restrains him. She smiles sweetly at the teacher, "I am sorry. I can see you to have been hitting up the candy as well." Everyone in the class laughs at that and the teacher scowls at Rukia, but says nothing.

The last class of the day that Rukia and Ichigo have are gym. They walk into the class and see that the teacher has left a note for all the students to meet at the pool. Rukia sighs, "I hate swimming" she is quite "I can't wear a bathing suit, my condition will be obvious." Ichigo thinks this over, "just keep on the shirt and we will play it by ear." Rukia nods as they head into separate locker rooms to get ready. Rukia grabs a swimsuit from the rack and goes into the bathroom to change. She looks at the body in the mirror and places her hands on her stomach. "This is so obvious" she mutters and puts her shirt back on. Even with the shirt on her belly is hard not to notice. She meets Ichigo outside and he looks her over, "well, we will see what happens. Just stay close to me and I will try to block you from people's view." He laughs, "I think everyone is about to find out we are together." They spot Orihime and Ishida and go sit next to them. "What are you going to do Rukia? Your belly is obvious." Rukia just shrugs, "let the chips fall." The teacher greets the class, "today we are having a swim day. Everyone must participate. So take off your shirts and towels and get in the pool. Rukia laughs, "well here we go Ichigo" she says as she removes her shirt and walks towards the pool. There is a stunned silence in the class and Ichigo walks up and places an arm around Rukia's shoulders, "yes she is pregnant. Yes I am the father. Any other questions." The class remains silent looking at Rukia.

They finally arrive home after getting and early excuse to leave gym class. "I am exhausted" Rukia tell Ichigo. She looks down at her feet which are starting to swell. She laughs, "Evidently I will need wider shoes as well." When they go back to school Monday the teachers want to meet with Yoruichi and Urahara to discuss Rukia's condition. Ichigo plops down next to Rukia, "sorry everyone found out like that" he tells her. Rukia just smiles at him, "they would have figured it out sooner rather than later." She is quiet. "Ichigo, when do you think Byakuya or Kurotsuchi will strike again? Also I haven't seen Sode no Shirayuki since the dream realm I wonder where she is. I am so excited about becoming a mom yet so worried about our future." Ichigo hugs her close, "don't worry no matter what happen, I will keep you and our children safe." Rukia nods at him and falls asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Ichigo hasn't told Rukia yet, but Urahara heard rumors from the soul society that Byakuya has been gathering forces to kill Rukia, the babies, Yoruichi, him, and Urahara. The timeline as to when Byakuya will strike is unknown, but one thing he does know is that he will put an end to Byakuya Kuchiki.


	35. Chapter 34: Baby Dreams

Chapter 34: Baby Dreams

Rukia yawns and stretches as she looks around the bedroom waiting for Ichigo to come home from school. Nearly a month had passed since officials at school found out that she was pregnant. They decided that the best course of action that they should take was that she would finish out the remainder of her schooling at home because her being pregnant in class would be too much of a distraction and bad influence to the other students. They allowed Ichigo to continue going to school and were setting him up to attend college with full scholarships and a monthly living stipend. They assumed that since they were having triplets Rukia would be at home with the children and he would be the bread winner of the family. Another contingent on Ichigo getting the scholarship and the stipend is that they have to marry, so when they graduate from high school they will get married. Rukia sighs wondering if she is really about to become a housewife and mother. She has lived such an adventurous life so far that staying home and raising children seems odd. However, she knows that is what her role will be and is slowly accepting it. Rukia looks down at her ever growing belly thinking that she is getting hungry again, "you three are going to make me big as a house" she mutters as she walks downstairs to the kitchen to make her some food.

Ichigo walks into the house after returning home from school and hears rummaging noises coming from the kitchen. He smiles to himself thinking that Rukia must be hungry again. He walks into the kitchen and see her eating ice cream straight out of the container. "Don't say a word Ichigo, your children are hungry" she says between bites. Ichigo smiles as her, "I would ever say anything love, if the children want to eat then feed them. Although we will need to go shopping for groceries tomorrow." Rukia blushes knowing she is eating a ton, but she can't help it. When she goes outside to take a walk people look at her concerned thinking she will go into labor at any moment not realizing she still has four months to go in her pregnancy. Rukia looks at Ichigo, "you know we need to find a place of our own. I don't think your dad will want us and three children along with your sisters here." Ichigo nods in agreement, "we will start looking soon. We shouldn't have a problem because I will be getting paid that living stipend so we can afford to leave here. Plus we will need to do some baby shopping soon. We have a lot to buy." Rukia smiles at him and laughs, "yeah it is going to be expensive, but that's what happens when you knock me up." Ichigo looks at her and grins wickedly, "I didn't hear you complaining." Rukia laughs and gets up from the table. As she rises her belly hits the table and knocks down her ice cream and Ichigo starts laughing at her uncontrollably. She glares at him, "I am going to take a nap, you can clean up this mess" and stomps out the room. Ichigo is still laughing wondering if he will be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Rukia is laying on her back looking at a clear blue sky. The grass she is on is soft and warm and she feels comfortable. She rubs her belly unconsciously a habit she has picked up since becoming pregnant. She struggle to raise up to a sitting position as she realizes where she is. "Son of a bitch" she mutters, thinking she was done with the dream realm. She hears soft laughter behind her and turns and sees Sode no Shirayuki standing there, except it is a childlike version of her. "Why am I here" she asks her "also where have you been, I haven't heard from you in months." Sode no Shirayuki smile, "you are a dream gate guardian so of you will always access this realm. Also I haven't disappeared I am going to be reborn." Rukia looks at her confused, "is that why you are a child right now?" Sode no Shirayuki nods, "they decided that as punishment for helping you and your friends I was to be reborn into a human. Although I won't be completely human because my mother is half god and half soul reaper and my father is a half human and half soul reaper." Rukia looks at her confused, "what are you trying to tell me?" Sode no Shirayuki laughs, "The third child growing in your womb is me. I will be made from the blood of both you and Ichigo and become your child. Troubling times are ahead for you, Ichigo, and your children. Many enemies plot your destruction and in utero your children are powerless." Rukia looks at her and realizes that she is staring at her child now. "So you are my…daughter now?" Sode no Shirayuki nods, "I was left with some of my zanpakuto power's and am able to provide a protective shield around your children so nothing can attack them while we are still in your womb, however when you give birth I will no longer be able to aid you because I will be an infant." Rukia nods still shocked by the news that her once zanpakuto is now her daughter. "Well…mom…" Sode no Shirayuki says laughing "this will be the last that we meet like this, I will have no recollection of my time as a zanpakuto, and all that I will be is your child." Rukia watches as the child image in front of her fades as well as the environment around her.

Rukia wakes up and looks at the clock next to her realizing she has been asleep for several hours. She struggles to sit up and realizes that she is once again hungry. She smells something cooking and walks downstairs into the kitchen and sees Ichigo cooking dinner. "What we having" she asks in anticipation of whatever it is. Ichigo looks at her and smiles, "well I am cooking what we have left, chicken nuggets and French fries." "Do we have a lot of them" she ask him. Ichigo smiles and nods his head, "plus I found some bar-b-que sauce you can dip your food in." Rukia smiles at him, "That's why I love you, you treat me so well." Ichigo laughs at her and she realizes she need to tell him about her dream. "I had a dream Ichigo, I spoke with Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo nods, "I was wondering where she went, what did she tell you?" Rukia looks at him and smiles nervously, "well apparently as punishment for helping us she will no longer be a zanpakuto, but is being reborn to some special parents." Ichigo just nods preparing their plates. "As it turns out…we…we are those parents that is why we are having triplets instead of twins. She will have no memories as her time as a zanpakuto, she also warned that our enemies continue to plot our deaths." Ichigo just nods seeming to take it all in stride, "well she did save you and the babies and I will be happy to have her as a daughter." Rukia is amazed at how calm he is, she was freaked out by the situation. However, that is Ichigo for her always level headed. Ichigo looks at her and smiles, "no need to worry, we got this."


	36. Chapter 35: Graduation Day…Kurotsuchi St

Chapter 35: Graduation Day…Kurotsuchi Strikes

Rukia walked with Urahara and Yoruichi to attend Ichigo's high school graduation. She was offered the option to participate in the graduation event, but she declined because quite frankly she didn't feel like standing and walking for an extended period of time. She was now six months along in her pregnancy and was as big as a house. Most people assumed that she was at least at the end of her pregnancy because of her size, but oh no she still had another three months to go. Luckily Yoruichi had a car to drive them to the graduation event because there was no way she would make the walk. Walking from the parking lot to their seats was wearing her out. She stops in front of a bench and sits down to catch her breath. Yoruichi looks at her concerned, "what's the matter, Rukia?" Rukia looks at her mother and smiles, "nothing is wrong. It takes a lot of energy these days for me to do any physical activities. Even just walking wears me out." Yoruichi nods, but still looks concerned. Urahara looks at the two, "we could get a wheelchair and push her." Yoruichi nods at this thinking it is a wonderful idea but Rukia disagrees. "I am fine, let's continues" there is no way she is being pushed in a wheelchair she thinks. She struggle to get off the bench and eventually Yoruichi and Urahara have to pull her up. Rukia sighs, thinking she can't wait for her pregnancy to end.

Ichigo is standing on the stage scanning the crowd for signs of Rukia. She will be easy to spot because her belly is huge. He is concerned that this may be too much of an outing for her. She has been tiring out easy and he tried to convince her to stay home and rest, but she insisted on coming. In a few days they will marry and move into the small house that they had found together. He has been taking care of all the moving preparations because physically she can't do it. Now that she has entered the final trimester of her pregnancy she has weekly doctor appointments. He finally sees them walking into the seating area and waves at them. Rukia smiles at him and waves back and immediately sits in the first available seat. She looks exhausted, he thinks to himself. She is huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath and is sweating. "Dammit" he mutters to himself "I knew that she should have stayed home." Orihime pats him on the shoulder, "you can't make her do what she doesn't want to do. She wouldn't miss this day. Although I agree with you she should have stayed home." Everyone has filled the auditorium and the officiating staff of the ceremony enter. The principle asks everyone to sand for the national anthem and Ichigo watches as Yoruichi and Urahara help Rukia off of her seat. "She should have just sat" he muttered to Orihime who nods in agreement.

Rukia watches from her seat as the graduation begins. She is uncomfortable sitting down and she is uncomfortable standing. The babies seem to be very active right now and are kicking up a storm inside her belly. One of them in particular seems to be punching her in the bladder because she needs to pee. She is trying to hold it until she sees Ichigo walk across the stage. Finally, he receives his diploma a waves it towards Rukia who just smiles at him. "I need to pee" she whispers to Yoruichi who nods and helps her up. Yoruichi begins walking with her, but Rukia shakes her head "you can stay, I just need to pee." Yoruichi looks at her and nods. "Fine, if you are too long though I am coming in after you." Rukia laughs at her as walks away. Urahara looks at Yoruichi, "you are going to follow her?" Yoruichi nods, "of course I am. I don't think she could get off the toilet by herself at this point." Rukia goes into the handicapped stall to use the restroom because it had a grab bar she could use to pull herself up. Once through she walks to the sink to wash her hands. She hears a scuffling noise behind her and sees Kurotsuchi standing behind her with an evil smile on his face.

"What are you doing in the lady's room" she asks him in an oddly calm voice. Kurotsuchi laughs at her, "I have come to see how you and your unborn children are doing. You are just positively huge. Those must be some strong offspring that you are carrying. Although I though pregnant women were supposed to glow, you just look worn out." Kurotsuchi laughs at this statement. "What do you want from me" she asks him. "I am glad you asked my dear. Byakuya wants to kill you, but I think studying you and your children would be fascinating, so I am here to kidnap you. I would also like to get a hold of that mother of yours as well, and possibly Ichigo. I will be a familial study." Rukia doesn't know what to do she knows that she can't defeat him in her condition. She wishes she had Yoruichi follow her, but she knows she will not be taken without a fight. She gets into a fighting position which Kurotsuchi finds hilarious, "what do you think you are going to do to me?" Rukia glares at him, "I will not let you take me without a fight." Kurotsuchi sighs, "I don't want to damage my test subjects, but I will if I have to." He moves to strike Rukia who is thrown of balance and falls to her butt on the floor. "Like I said, there is nothing you can do." Rukia knowing he is right just starts yelling for help.

Yoruichi reaches the bathroom where Rukia went and tries to open the door, but it is locked. She hears a commotion on the other side and then Rukia yelling for help. "Rukia" she shouts trying to open the door, but it seems to be blocked by a powerful magic. She keeps beating the door trying to break it down. "You need some help" a male voice says behind her she turns and sees Ichigo's father standing there in full soul reaper regale. "You are a soul reaper" she asks. He laughs "Yes. You weren't the only soul reaper to have children." He turns serious "Kurotsuchi is in there with her trying to kidnap her, stand aside and I will break down this door." Yoruichi is still shocked and nods. He sticks his zanpakuto in the door and says bankai and the door shatters. They rush in and see Kurotsuchi leaning over Rukia who is on the floor. He turns around and laughs at them and turns back to Rukia, "well looks like I won't capture you today, but you will be mine" and he disappears. Yoruichi rushes to her daughters side "are you ok" checking her over for injury. "I am fine he didn't hurt me yet." She notices Ichigo's dad standing there wearing a soul reaper uniform and is shocked. He notices the shocked look of her face and laughs, "so how is my daughter in law and grandchildren?'


	37. Chapter 36: Wedding Day

Chapter 36: Wedding Day

"Did you enjoy you trip to the human world" Byakuya asks Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi laughs, "It did not go as I had planned. I had hoped to bring Rukia over here and study her and her offspring, but I had an interruption." Byakuya looks at him aggravated, "we are not planning on keeping them alive Rukia is a traitor and her offspring are abominations. Also that mother of hers should be killed to since she was able to conceive and birth a child." Kurotsuchi laughs, "Ah the miracle of life it is an interesting thing, especially in this case. I think they are more valuable alive." Byakuya looks at him, "they will be killed." Kurotsuchi smiles, "guess who came to the rescue along with Yoruichi. A former captain of the soul society, Isshin Kurosaki. Evidently Yoruichi was not the only soul reaper able to produce offspring. This is a most interesting puzzle. Though I was not able to bring Rukia here I was able to procure DNA from each person in that room. So if you would excise me Byakuya I have some research to do." Byakuya watches him leave, "I will kill them all for their dishonor."

"Are you ok Rukia" Yoruichi asks checking her daughter over for injury. She was terrified that Kurotsuchi was nearly able to get to Rukia. Rukia in her present condition was unable to fend off an attack of any sort. "I am fine, my butt is sore where I fell on it" she assures her mother. She looks at Ichigo's dad still surprised to see that he is a soul reaper. "I don't suppose you guys can help me up, I don't think I can get up from the ground myself." Isshin and Yoruichi help her stand just as Ichigo comes bursting through the door. He sees them pulling Rukia up from the floor and rushes to her and wraps his arms around her, "are you alright. Are you hurt?" Rukia shakes her head no, "Kurotsuchi trapped me in here and wanted to abduct me, but luckily my mother and you father were able to break down the door and stop him." Ichigo turn and looks at them and notices that his dad is wearing a soul reaper outfit. "Dad, what's with the outfit? Are you a soul reaper?" Isshin laughs at his son, "I was a soul reaper many years ago. I was actually a captain at one time, however it wasn't meant to be." Ichigo looks at him, "…have you known about me being a soul reaper?" "Of course I knew you were a soul reaper. I knew that Rukia was a soul reaper too. Although it seems like she will be moving into a different role. From soul reaper to motherhood." "So let me get this right you knew Rukia and I were soul reapers, but mentioned nothing about you being a soul reaper or the fact that soul reapers can have children." Rukia hears the last part and for some reason it angers her and she begins crying. "Well excuse me Ichigo for burdening you with fatherhood you asshole." Ichigo looks at her shocked and realizes he sounded somewhat harsh. Just as he was about to apologize Rukia pushes him out the way and storms out the bathroom.

Isshin watches Rukia leave and slaps Ichigo on the back laughing, "Never make a pregnant woman angry fool." Ichigo glares at his father, "it was not my intention, and I was shocked by what I have learned today." Ichigo runs after Rukia who hasn't made it too far and stands in front of her. "I am sorry Rukia, I did not mean to sound harsh. The only things in this world that I care for are you and our children. I regret nothing that we have done together and look forward to spending my life with you a raising our family." He drops down to his knees and presses his head into her belly, "you kids need to stop making you mama angry at me" and kisses her belly. Rukia begins crying again, the pregnancy making her rather hormonal. Ichigo looks at her and smiles. "I love you Ichigo" she tells him and Ichigo hugs her, "I love you too, Rukia" Ichigo proceeds to kiss Rukia thoroughly when he hears someone clearing their throat. "Son, I am sure this is what led to Rukia's current state. I always starts with a kiss and then next thing you know…you are having triplets." Ichigo glares at his dad, "thank you for you lesson on the birds and the bees." Ichigo looks at Rukia, "let's go home…to our house. I have everything moved in already. Next week we will go baby shopping. However, tomorrow let's get married that way you will officially be mine." Rukia nods her head at him in agreement. Isshin places an arm around Ichigo and Rukia, "as far as baby furniture and items like that Yoruichi and I will buy them. I have already discussed this with her and she is agreeable to it." Rukia smiles at him, "we would appreciate it." She looks at Ichigo, "let's go home."

Isshin watches the two walk away hand in hand as Yoruichi walks up to him. "They really do love each other." Yoruichi nods in agreement, "they do. I think after the wedding tomorrow we will need to discuss some form of guard for Rukia. She can't be left alone because she is basically defenseless in her present state." Isshin nods in agreement, "somehow I don't think you will get any objection from them on that." Rukia and Ichigo stand in front of their new home. It is a small single family home that has a small front yard and a fairly decent sized fenced in backyard. "This is perfect" Rukia tells Ichigo. Ichigo nods, "shall we walk inside?" Rukia nods and they walk into the home. Ichigo indeed have everything ready for them. She slowly walked from room to room complementing Ichigo along the way. They finally reach the master bedroom where a large bed sits in centered against a wall. Rukia lets out a squeal of excitement "we won't be cramped anymore." Ichigo laughs, "you want to break the bed" he asks. Rukia laughs at him and rubs her belly, "I may end up breaking the bed from being so heavy." "Awe, I think you look beautiful." Rukia yawns, "I think we can break the bed in tonight by going to sleep. I am exhausted Ichigo." Ichigo nods and helps her into bed and snuggles up to her and they both fall asleep.

Rukia wakes up and Ichigo is not in bed with her. She looks out her window and sees that their backyard has been set up for a wedding ceremony. "He is good" Rukia mutters. She hears a knock at the door and Yoruichi and Orihime walk in. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Kurosaki" her mother asks her. Rukia nods and sighs, "I have nothing that I can wear though." Orihime smiles at her, "I made you a dress to wear." Rukia is surprised as Orihime hands her the dress. It is a lovely white lacy dress that has floral embroidery on it. "It wonderful" Rukia breaths as she looks at it. The two help her into the dress and Rukia looks at herself in the mirror. The dress was fitted below the bust line and flowed out form there so her belly was not standing out as bad. "You look beautiful" Yoruichi says as she does Rukia's hair and makeup. Yoruichi smiles at her, "we are done and I am sure that your groom is waiting." They hear a knock at the door and Isshin walks in. "You look lovely Rukia. May I walk you down the aisle?" Rukia nods in agreement. "Well let's go then" he takes her by the arm and slowly they walk to the backyard. She sees Ichigo standing at the alter waiting for her. He smiles when she sees her. Rukia notices that Urahara is presiding over the ceremony and she is not surprised to find out that he can marry people. Rukia stand next to Ichigo and listens to Urahara go over the wedding vows. She and Ichigo repeat their vows to one another. Urahara smiles at them "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki. Ichigo you may kiss your bride." Ichigo look at Rukia and whispers in her ear "I love you" and kisses her as his wife for the first time.


End file.
